


Anne of Hogwarts

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Hogwarts, I've never seen anything set in this era of Hogwarts so it'll be interesting to see how it goes, It's still the same time period as the show, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Muggleborn Anne couldn't believe her luck when at 11 she is adopted by the Cuthberts, who introduce her to the world of magic and Hogwarts.Her wild imagination gets her into trouble more often than not, but she doesn't let that stop her. She sparks up an academic rivalry with classmate Gilbert Blythe, and finds a kindred spirit in Diana Barry.However it's not all smooth sailing, with trials and tribulations throughout the years as Anne seeks to discover everything Hogwarts has to offer. It may not always be easy, but life at Hogwarts becomes the greatest adventure of Anne's life.





	1. The wand chooses the wizard

Anne nervously tapped the top of her suitcase that sat in her lap. It was frayed and the handle was crooked but that was all that she had from the orphanage.

 

Only hours ago had she been told she was not in fact plain old Anne Shirley, but rather Anne Shirley the witch. She'd read stories of witches from times passed, read of the horrors they had faced. But Armando Dippet, who she had learned was headmaster of Hogwarts, a school for people just like her - kindred spirits perhaps? - had told her that she would be safe and cared for with this new family. The Cuthberts.

 

Armando Dippet had accompanied Anne on the train to the Cuthberts. They lived in the countryside, away from the muggle world. Immediately Anne knew there would be scope for the imagination there.

 

A woman of about 50 met them at the door.

 

“Mr Dippet.”

 

“Ms Cuthbert.” Armando bowed his head. He was a man of tradition, after all he was over 200 years old. Anne had wanted to ask him just how he managed to live so long but the opportunity never came up. “This is the orphan I had contacted you about.”

 

“Anne Shirley,” Anne curtsied, looking up at the lady. “But please, that's Anne spelled with an 'e’. It's much more romantical that way, don't you think?”

 

“Alright. Anne with an e. You may call me Marilla.”

 

“I'm sure you'll fit in well here with the Cuthberts.” Armando made way to leave. “I believe you received your Hogwarts letter?”

 

Anne rummaged through her suitcase, holding up the crumpled letter.

 

“Heavens child.” Marilla scoffed at the utter mess of Anne's suitcase. “You'll need to learn to be a lot tidier than that.”

 

“Oh, I will Ms Cuthbert- I mean Marilla. If it means you'll keep me here, I'll do anything.”

 

“I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts, Miss Shirley.” Armando disappeared right before Anne's eyes. Marilla explained it was something called apparition, which she would get the opportunity to learn in a few years.

 

“Can you apparate Marilla?” Anne sat at the kitchen table as Marilla made the tea.

 

“I don't waste my time with such ridiculous forms of transportation.”

 

“I'd love to fly. Just imagine being in the air! But it isn't quite the same as a bird! Oh how lovely it would be to be a bird.”

 

“That's enough idle chatter.” Marilla said, after Anne had asked many, many questions.

 

“Oh, I'm just so excited.”

 

Just then Marilla’s brother, Matthew, stumbled into the kitchen.

 

“Matthew, this is Anne.”

 

“Hello.” Matthew was a quiet man, only a few years younger than Marilla.

 

“Matthew? Oh you're just like I imagined!” Anne leapt up to meet him. He didn't know what she had meant, but hoped it was a good thing.

 

“I can't wait to learn everything about magic. I expect you know ever so much and can do so many wonderful things.”

 

“We don't possess magic.” Marilla said curtly. “Our parents did, but for some reason we were born without it.  As a result we were shunned from the magical community, but Mr Dippet has been a loyal friend all these years.”

 

“Oh, oh how awful!” Anne put her hand across her chest. “I had no idea.”

 

“There now,” Matthew gently patted her shoulder. “We've had each other. And now we have you.”

 

“Matthew, I believe we will be kindred spirits. I know what it is like to be alone.” Anne smiled, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

 

He hesitated for a moment before returning it.

 

“Off to bed with you.” Marilla waved a tea towel and Anne laughed. “We have an early day if we're to go into town and get you supplies for school. I've got a pattern for the robes but we'll have to buy a wand.”

 

“A wand?!” Anne shouted. “I don't know how I'll possibly be able to sleep tonight.”

 

“You'll try.” Marilla waved her off up the stairs.

 

Anne didn't sleep a wink that night, certain that when she awoke she would be back in that orphanage.

* * *

 

Anne was up at daybreak, dressed and ready for the day.

 

“Slow down, Anne. You'll choke on your food.” Marilla watched in horror as Anne practically inhaled her breakfast.

 

“I'm sorry Marilla. I'm just so excited.” She put down her fork.

 

“Well, we'll go to Diagon Alley shortly.”

 

Marilla cleared the table just when an owl hit against the window. Anne jumped up, terrified for the poor thing.

Marilla sighed and opened the window for the owl to hop inside.

 

“I've told you to be careful.” Marilla scolded the owl. It was holding a letter in its talons.

 

“Is he ok?” Anne rushed to the owl, gently petting its head.

 

“Yes. The silly thing never learns. But we've had him for years, and besides, a _good_ owl costs far too much.” Marilla didn't look up from the letter as she spoke.

 

The letter was merely Armando asking how Anne's first night had gone, and a reminder of everything they needed to get for Hogwarts.

 

Matthew had to stay behind at the farm, so just Marilla and Anne made their way to Diagon Alley. They had to take a cart to where the nearest entrance to Diagon Alley was. Anne watched in awe as Marilla tapped a pattern on the bricks of a wall, and the wall then opened up to a secret street.

 

The street was alive with colour and sound. For the second time Anne had been speechless. But Marilla didn't give her much time to stare as she lightly pulled Anne by the arm and they pushed through the bustling crowds. It was busy, seemingly everyone was out today getting their equipment for Hogwarts.

 

The first stop was Borgin and Burke's, the bookshop. Marilla was talking to the man behind the counter, trying to find second hand versions of the textbooks. Anne allowed herself to wander around the store, her heart full at all the books she'd never even heard off. Her eyes caught a strange boy sitting by himself towards the back of the store. He was tall, but seemed around her age. His hair was a dirty blonde colour and his clothes were not the neatest. He had his head bent down as he scribbled something, but as Anne got closer she saw he was in fact sketching.

 

“You're really good at drawing.” She said, and the boy looked up, eyes wide. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.”

 

She crouched down next to him and he closed his sketchbook.

 

“I don't really let people see my drawing…”

 

“You should, you have a gift.”

 

The boy shook his head. “My parents don't think so. They told me going to Hogwarts should straighten me out, get me to focus on the real things.”

 

“You're going to Hogwarts too?” Anne smiled warmly and held out her hand. “I'm Anne Shirley.”

 

The boy looked at her hand before hesitantly shaking it. “Cole Mackenzie…”

 

“Perhaps we'll see each other?”

 

“Maybe.” Cole smiled, seeming a little more comfortable.

 

“Anne?” Marilla called throughout the book shop.

 

“I have to go.” She jumped up. “But it was a pleasure to meet you Cole. I hope we'll be good friends.”

 

* * *

 

 

Marilla and Anne squeezed their way through the crowds, arms full of textbooks cauldrons and any other equipment Anne needed. But there was one final stop. Ollivanders.

 

“The Ollivander family has been making wands for over a thousand years.” Marilla explained as they approached. “Every wizard in our family had a wand from Ollivanders. Well... except Matthew and I…”

 

Behind the counter was a man slightly older than Marilla, but begin him was a younger boy maybe a few years younger than Anne. He seemed to be teaching the younger boy about wand types, but looked up when Anne and Marilla entered.

 

“Marilla Cuthbert? And who might this be?”

 

“Mr Ollivander, this is the girl we've taken in. Anne Shirley. She's here to get her very own wand for Hogwarts.”

 

Ollivander looked intently at Anne, as if trying to study her. 

 

“Well, Garrick.” He turned to the young boy, “What wand do you suggest?”

 

The boy - Garrick Ollivander - followed his father's behaviour and stared intently at Anne. She felt uncomfortable under such a gaze.

 

“Perhaps a cedar wand?” 

 

Anne was promptly handed a smooth wand. 

 

“Give it a try.”

 

She looked at Marilla and then waved it. But a bolt of light shot out the end and bounced off the walls causing everyone to duck.

 

“I'm sorry!” Anne immediately handed the wand back. “I don't know what I'm doing.”

 

“It's alright.” Ollivander laughed as he took the wand back. “The wand-”

 

“Chooses the wizard.” Garrick finished, smiling up at his father.

 

“Exactly. He's going to take over the shop when I'm old.” Ollivander had a proud smile on his face, before searching for another wand.

 

“Try...redwood. To match that hair.” 

 

Anne scoffed at this, her hair a rather touchy subject. But she took the wand and something inside her just knew. She could almost feel the power she didn't know she possessed.

 

“Yes, that's it.” Ollivander smiled. “Your wand has chosen you.”

 

Marilla paid for the wand and they made their way back through Diagon Alley. 

 

“We better make haste, Matthew will be wandering where we are.”

 

“Thank you, Marilla.” Anne said as they reached the wall they came in. “I've never had such lovely things.”

 

Marilla didn't know what to say, she felt her heart melting. She had been hesitant about taking in a child, but Matthew had convinced her. And getting to know this girl, Marilla knew she was destined for greatness.

 

She settled for “Come on, now.” but hoped Anne knew how much she was starting to like her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this fic really tested my Hogwarts knowledge pre Harry era. 
> 
> I'm still unsure on when exactly aogg is set, my guess is late 1800s so maybe 1890s? But this is just my own guess so if it's not then sorry haha. 
> 
> I could only find Armando Dippet as headmaster before Dumbledore but he was headmaster in the mid 1900s so not quite Anne's time but since I couldn't find anyone before we're just going to take some artistic liberties and have him as headmaster 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok sorry for the long notes! thank you and hope you enjoy!


	2. The mystery boy on the Hogwarts Express

“I'm terribly nervous.” Anne clutched her trunk as the Cuthberts arrived at platform 9 ¾. “But I've decided I'm going to enjoy it. I believe you can enjoy anything if you firmly set your mind on it.”

 

“Hurry up now, or you'll miss the train.” Marilla allowed herself a smile when Anne wrapped her arms around her middle.

 

“I'll miss you. Both of you.” She pulled away from Marilla and hugged Matthew tightly. “But it's not goodbye. I'll write to you every day. And I'll see you at Christmas and-”

 

“Anne! The train!” Marilla shouted, and sure enough the train was about to leave. Smoke had started to rise.

 

Anne bolted running to the door, but in her haste she dropped her hat. Matthew picked it up, and as Anne climbed on board he held it up to her.

 

“Thank you!” She called, waving from the window of the door. She watched as Marilla and Matthew became smaller and smaller in the platform.

 

When she could no longer see them, Anne turned back to the train. She made her way along the carriages but every one was full. Kids gave her strange looks as she walked by.

 

Finally, she found a carriage right at the end of the train with only two girls in it. They seemed about Anne's age.

 

She knocked on the compartment door and they looked up from some sewing they'd brought for the journey.

 

“Excuse me, everywhere else is full. Do you mind if I join you?”

 

“Not at all.” The girl with dark brown hair, tied in a bow, smiled at her and gestured for Anne to sit.

 

“Diana.” but the blonde girl - how Anne wished she had hair that golden colour - grabbed the other girl, Diana's, arm. “She's... different.”

 

“So?”

 

“I'm Anne. With an e.” Anne sat down, holding out her hand to the girls.

 

“I'm Diana Barry, this is my friend Ruby Gillis. Our families were neighbours so we've known each other a while. We didn't know anyone else on the train so we sat here. But you're more than welcome to join us.”

 

Ruby smiled at Anne, but it was forced. “Are you... pure blood?”

 

“I don't know what you mean?” Anne looked at Diana, who had a slightly awkward expression.

 

“Diana we can't be friends with a muggleborn. We'll never live it down.”

 

“Ruby, that's such an old way of thinking. Anne can't help if her parents are muggles.”

 

It sounded like they were speaking another language. “I'm sorry? Muggles?”

 

“Non magical people.” Diana explained.

 

“Why should that matter?” Anne didn't understand what the big deal was.

 

“It doesn't. _Right,_ Ruby?”

 

Ruby nodded and returned to her sewing.

 

The trip was fairly pleasant, the girls learning more about each other. Ruby slowly started to warm up to Anne.

 

“Diana, look.” Ruby suddenly gasped, making the other two look up. “Have you ever seen such a handsome boy?”

 

They craned their necks to see, but stood outside their compartment talking to the trolley lady, was indeed one of the most handsome boys any of them had ever seen. He had brown curly hair, and a boyish smile as he politely spoke to the lady. He handed over some money, and briefly made eye contact with Anne through the glass. She could have sworn he winked at her, before making his way back to his own compartment.

 

She folded her arms indignantly, he was surely trying to make fun of her with that wink.

 

“Who _was_ that?” Ruby held a hand across her heart. “I hope we're in the same house so I'm able to see him!”

 

“I don't know.” Diana matched Ruby's excitement, “We'll find out at the sorting.”

 

“Well I for one don't wish to associate with him.” When Anne said this, Ruby gasped as if she'd just said she murdered her family. “He was mocking me.”

 

“He was _not._ ” Ruby actually seemed offended on his behalf. “I'd give anything to have him wink at me.”

 

“You can have him.” Anne couldn't care less if he winked at Ruby, so long as he never winked at Anne again.

 

The girls spent the last hour of the journey discussing all possibilities of who that boy could be, but Anne tried her best to tune it out. She was not interested at all in knowing anything about that boy.

* * *

 

The sight of the Great Hall was something Anne knew she would never forget. All above the ceiling were candles floating, and the ceiling had been charmed to look just like the outside sky with stars twinkling.

She tripped over the boy in front’s robes by looking up at the candles and not where she was going. He looked back at her and gently helped her up. He had very prominent blue eyes.

 

Students sat along the tables stretched the length of the hall. 

 

Anne had learnt from Diana that there were four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. 

 

“You  _ don't  _ want to be in Slytherin.” Diana warned her gravely. “The house is full of dark wizards from all across history.”

 

“But why does that mean the students would be evil?” Anne looked over at the table of green and silver. They were laughing and smiling with their friends just like all the other houses. She failed to see why just because there had been evil wizards it meant they were all evil. 

 

“Welcome first years.” Headmaster Dippet quietened the students in the hall. Anne couldn't focus on the welcome speech, she was anxiously looking around at all the faces.

 

Names were starting to be called, and the hat was placed on their heads.

 

“Billy Andrews.”

 

Anne watched as a boy arrogantly strolled up towards the hat.

 

“The Andrews are a prestigious family,” Diana looked at him in disgust as she whispered to Anne. “No doubt him and his sister Jane will be sorted into Slytherin.”

 

Sure enough, the Andrews siblings were sorted into Slytherin and were welcomed heartily by the table.

 

“Diana Barry.”

 

Diana gave Anne's hand a squeeze before making her way towards the stool. No matter what happens, they vowed to still be friends, even if they're in different houses. 

 

“RAVENCLAW.” The hat called out, and Diana looked confused at the decision. But she made her way towards the table of blue.

 

“Gilbert Blythe.”

 

Ruby grabbed Anne's arm when she saw who had stepped up next. It was the boy from the train. He wore the same boyish grin as he nodded to the headmaster before sitting down.

 

“HUFFLEPUFF.” the hat called out after a few moments. But Gil- the boy - smiled as he was met with a chorus of cheers.

 

Well at least Anne knew that no matter what house she was in, she just didn't want to be a Buffle-snuff.

 

“I hope I'm in that house.” Ruby sighed, her gaze never leaving Gilbert.

 

“Sure…” Anne looked away when her eyes met his once again. Could he stop mocking her?

 

Ruby was next of Anne's friends to be sorted, and she got her wish of being a Hufflepuff like Gilbert. She tried to sit next to him at the table, but another boy had already gotten there and had already struck up a conversation with Gilbert.

 

“Cole Mackenzie.”

 

Anne recognised that name. She looked up and saw the boy from the bookshop. He looked nervous.

 

“HUFFLEPUFF.”

 

Another Hufflepuff? Anne watched as her potential friend sat next to Ruby. She wanted to be in his house, but there was no way she could be in the same house as Gilbert.

 

Finally, it was her turn.

 

“Anne Shirley.”

 

Anne could feel her heart in her throat. Whatever house she was in would define her future. It was too much. What if she didn't fit anywhere and the hat told her to leave in front of everyone? In front of Gilbert Blythe? He'd never stop mocking her.

 

The hat started talking to her, and she nervously looked out into the sea of faces, wondering why it was taking so long.

 

“Let's see... plenty of wit, high potential... perhaps Ravenclaw?” 

 

Anne cast a glance over at the table, seeing Diana hopefully smiling.

 

“Aah, but also a temper.” The hat whispered and Anne felt her cheeks heating up. “A fiery personality for that fiery hair.”

 

“How dare you!” She whispered back, and the hat laughed.

 

“Perhaps after all it should be GRYFFINDOR!”

 

“What?” Anne slowly got off the stool, her eyes meeting Diana's apologetically.

 

The table of gold and red were the loudest at cheering, and even though it wasn't the same house as her friends, she instantly felt welcomed.

 

She sat next to the boy who's robes she'd tripped over earlier.

 

“Are you alright? You took a nasty trip earlier.” The boy held out his hand with a warm smile. “I'm Albus. Albus Dumbledore.”

 

“Anne Shirley.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me have to Google more about our good friend Dumbledore and turns out he was born 1881 and therefore I decided he's about the same age as Anne and Gilbert etc. So that's what we're going to do.
> 
> And I know sorting can always be a bit of a touchy subject with some people. But I always believe sorting of characters can be different because it's all about how you personally interpret the character and how then you interpret the houses. So yeah this is just my own personal interpretation and in no way am I saying if you sort a character differently it's wrong.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it!


	3. Anne loses house points

The Gryffindor common room was warm and had a fire burning. Immediately Anne felt at home. She had made friends already with the boy called Albus but other than him she knew no one else in her house.

 

Anne sat on her bed in her dorm and wrote to Marilla and Matthew about the train journey. She wrote how she's made some friends, told them she was a Gryffindor and how she can't wait to see them at Christmas.

 

Anne's first lesson was charms with the Hufflepuffs so she sat between Ruby and Albus. She saw Cole and persuaded him to sit next to Ruby.

 

They were learning a simple spell to light the end of the wand.

 

“Lumos.” Anne said, and her wand started to light up faintly.

 

“Nice work, Miss Shirley.” The professor said. “Ah, Mr Blythe, absolutely marvellous.”

 

Anne turned around sharply only to be met with the smug grin of one Gilbert Blythe. He had managed to get his wand to light up even brighter than Anne's and she tightened her grip on her wand.

 

“Oh Anne, isn't he smart?” Ruby whispered, blushing when Gilbert had looked at her.

 

“The smartest.” Anne rolled her eyes. She refused to look at him again, turning back to copy out on her slate the wand movement required for the spell.

 

“Anne? Anne!”

 

She could hear him calling her name and Ruby nudged her. “He's talking to you.”

 

“Let him. But I refuse to give him the satisfaction.” she raised her voice a little so he would hear her remark.

 

She felt him tap her shoulder with his wand, but again she would not turn around.

 

“Anne.”

 

That was it. Everyone else had instantly become Gilbert's friend. He was funny, smart and kind. Everyone wanted to be his friend. But not Anne. For some reason she just wouldn't look at him.

 

If she wouldn't look at him, he would make her. He looked down at where her bright red braid was just in front of him. He'd never seen anyone with such bright hair.

 

Years later Gilbert would admit that this was not his proudest moment, but in his 11 year old mind all he wanted was the girl with the fiery hair to look at him.

 

So, without thinking, he leaned forward and grabbed one of her long braids. He gave it a light pull and whispered, “hey carrots!”

 

But before he could register what was happening, she had stood up, shouting at him.

 

“You rude, horrid boy!” She grabbed his slate on his desk and raised it above her head. “I'm not talking to you!”

 

With a quick movement she had brought the slate down on his head.

 

Ruby shrieked, Cole laughed a little, but the rest of the class went silent. Gilbert looked up, holding a hand to his head. He looked a little dazed but other than that he was ok.

 

“Anne Shirley!” The professor shouted. “That's 50 house points from Gryffindor.”

 

“But-”

 

The Gryffindors in the class started to boo, except for Albus.

 

“Professor, it's my fault.” Gilbert stood up, he swayed a little before steadying himself by holding on to the desk. “I shouldn't have pulled her hair.”

 

“I expected more from you Mr Blythe.” The professor said sternly. “5 points from Hufflepuff.”

 

“Only 5!” Anne shouted, “you took 50 from me!”

 

“But if you recall Miss Shirley, you hit another pupil. Violence is not tolerated here at Hogwarts.”

 

She sat down, speechless. Gilbert Blythe would forever be a name of hatred in her heart. How dare he humiliate her, how dare he cost her house points. It was only the first day but Gryffindor had already lost hope for winning the house cup this year.

 

After class, Ruby still looked shaken up.

 

Cole raised an eyebrow. “Ruby why are _you_ crying? She hit Gilbert not you.  And it's only 5 house points.”

 

Ruby sniffed, “Poor Gilbert.”

 

Anne was held back behind for a few minutes to be reprimanded. When she came out, Ruby, Cole and Albus were waiting for her.

 

“What happened?” Cole asked, ignoring Ruby's tears.

 

“I'm getting a howler sent home, whatever that means.”

 

Cole and Albus exchanged an uneasy glance.

 

“What is it?”

 

“A howler is a message that basically shouts at the recipient. Teachers like using it to scold.”

 

“Marilla is going to have a field day. My temper is indeed a curse, just like this horrid hair.” Anne buried her face in her hands and Cole lightly patted her back.

 

“It'll be ok.”

 

“How? I've lost so many house points. Albus,” she looked up at the small Gryffindor, “I can understand if you never want to be my friend after this.”

 

“Mistakes happen.” Albus smiled. “Besides, in a few days people will forget all about it.”

 

“I hope you're right.” Anne weakly smiled.

 

“Come on, we've got transfiguration next.” Albus grabbed Anne's wrist and pulled her away from the Hufflepuffs.

* * *

 

 

Anne walked into transfiguration with her heart feeling heavy, she couldn't look any of her fellow Gryffindors in the eye.

 

“Anne!”

 

She looked up, and saw Diana's smiling face waving enthusiastically to sit next to her. Anne immediately ran over and the two girls embraced.

 

“Diana I'm so glad to see you. You wouldn't believe the time I've had already.”

 

“I could tell by the looks the other Gryffindors were giving you.” Diana smiled sadly. “What happened?”

 

“Gilbert Blythe happened Diana.”

 

Diana sat up straight, eager to know everything. “Gilbert Blythe? The handsome boy from the train?”

 

“Ruby's just about gone over him.” Anne sighed, taking out her slate and wiping off the drawings from charms. “But I don't see why. He pulled on my hair and called me carrots.”

 

“Oh Anne, that's just boys being boys?”

 

“So? That doesn't excuse him. He hurt my feelings and I shan't ever forgive him.”

 

Diana took out her own slate, somehow it was perfectly clean, and the board was fresh. Anne's was second hand from Marilla and had a few scratches on it. Only then did she really notice the differences between them. Diana's robes were professionally made with a softer material. Anne's were made my Marilla, and they had a coarser material.

 

She supposed Diana would also soon tire of her when she realised how much better a friend she could do than the poor Gryffindor who kept losing house points, who had a “bad temper” and was a “freak” among her fellow Gryffindors.

 

“Oh Anne, are you really not going to forgive him?”

 

“I don't see how I could.”

 

“That's enough talking.” The professor shouted from the front. “Don't make me take house points.”

 

So far life at Hogwarts had not been as Anne had hoped. The night of the feast was simply wonderful, but when it actually came down to lessons, she might have been top of the class, but her behaviour caused her to lose house points. She wasn't trying to lose house points, but it seemed like the teachers were out to get her. Not to mention her other classmates began whispering about her.

 

It just wasn't what she had hoped for at all.

* * *

 

The other Gryffindors maybe didn't get along with Anne, but she had found herself true friends in Cole, Ruby, Diana and even Albus tagged along on some library trips.

 

Anne still refused to speak to Gilbert, but she was determined to be top of the class and beat him fair and square. Together they had charms, defense against the dark arts, and care of magical creatures. And Anne was determined she would prove she was just as smart as Gilbert.

 

But charms was where their rivalry was really evident. Both battled it out to master the spell first. One lesson, Gilbert recalled practising summoning a book from the other side of the class, but Anne had been stood behind him and barely missed his face with the book when she had summoned it. He started to wonder if that was a habit of hers.

 

“Mr Blythe,” the professor asked Gilbert to stand up. “Please demonstrate the levitation spell.”

 

Gilbert nodded, feeling Anne's eyes on him. She still hadn't said anything to him for the past few weeks.

 

“Wingardium levios _ah_.” He waved his wand, but the feather barely lifted.

 

Anne immediately raised her hand and Gilbert sat down as she took over.

 

“If I may,” she said and waved her wand. “Wingardium levi _o_ sa.”

 

The feather lifted off the desk, floating as if pulled by an invisible string attached to the end of her wand.

 

“Very good, Miss Shirley. 10 points to Gryffindor.”

 

She looked over her shoulder at Gilbert, expecting him to be embarrassed or feel humiliated. But he was smiling at her, he looked...proud? Again with the mocking.

 

After class, Anne was packing up her things when Gilbert stood in front of her desk. Cole had dragged a reluctant Ruby out of the room before she could interrupt.

Anne refused to look up, but Gilbert bent down his head to meet her gaze. She had no choice but to look him in the eye.

 

“May I help you?”

 

“I just wanted to congratulate you. For class today.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “You beat me.”

 

Their rivalry was unspoken but both were fully aware of it.

 

“You pronounced it incorrectly, that's why.” She shrugged, acting indifferent.

 

“You're right. I should have pronounced it levi _o_ sa instead of levios _ah_. Emphasis on the O and not the A.”

 

He gave her a genuine smile, and for the first time, Anne allowed herself to smile back. But quickly she reminded herself that Gilbert was _not_ a friend.

 

“I have to go.” She quickly said, rushing out of the class, but Gilbert followed her.

 

He followed her all the way to the Great Hall.

 

“Anne? Can't we be friends?” He said but she turned sharply to him.

 

“No Gilbert. You hurt my feelings terribly that day, I can't ever forgive you.”

 

He stepped forward slowly, his robes were slightly disheveled from where he'd rushed to put it on to follow her. “I'm awful sorry I said those things about your hair. I only did it because... because I wanted to meet you so much. Please Anne. Can't we just be friends?”

 

She looked at him, but something in her just couldn't forgive him. Not yet.

 

She turned away from him and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Albus, glancing over her shoulder once to see Gilbert slowly walking out of the Hall.

* * *

 

“Hey, Blythe!” Billy Andrews grabbed Gilbert by the hood of his robe to steady him. “How are you, bud?”

 

Billy Andrews was not his “bud”, but Gilbert tried to be friendly to all houses, even the Slytherins.

 

“Billy.” Gilbert nodded politely.

 

Billy had a few Slytherin friends crowded around him. Gilbert almost laughed at the idea that they were supposed to be intimidating.

 

“What's up with you and that mudblood?”

 

Gilbert froze, hating that word. “You mean Anne?”

 

Billy nodded, pointing a finger into Gilbert's chest. “Why were you walking with her?”

 

Gilbert didn't react to Billy’s attempt at provoking him. “None of your concern. And besides, who cares if she's a _muggleborn_? A cute girl is a cute girl.” He smirked and stepped backwards from Billy.

 

Gilbert shoved his hands in his pockets and whistled as he made his way back to the Hufflepuff common room. He wasn't going to give up on Anne just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Anne is friends with little Albus Dumbledore. That's a thing now.
> 
> Also I just had to write a slate scene because it's the iconic Anne and Gilbert moment haha


	4. Josie Pye's dare

After the Christmas holidays, things started going better for Anne at Hogwarts, well, academically. She was top of her class in charms, transfiguration and defense against the dark arts. But she just couldn't get the hang of potions, and Billy Andrews’ constant name calling didn't help.

 

Anne had learnt that his sister Jane didn't share the same prejudice, she was actually quite nice on the occasion they were in the same class together. But Billy seemed set on making her life miserable.

 

It wasn't just Billy, one of the girls in Anne's dorm, Josie Pye, also seemed to enjoy torturing Anne.

 

However, whenever Anne passed either in the halls, she would hold her head high just like Marilla had instructed her, and would focus on a conversation with Diana instead of the rude taunts.

 

She also continued to ignore Gilbert Blythe, which only upset Ruby. Ruby was desperately crushing on Gilbert, but since Anne had started ignoring him, it only seemed to make him want to get her attention and wouldn't even look at Ruby.

 

“Anne, how can you be so mean?” Ruby whispered. They were sat in the clocktower courtyard, with Cole and Diana.

 

Diana was watching Cole draw, and Anne had brought a book, but Ruby was preoccupied with Gilbert. She had purposely chosen the courtyard as the place to meet because that was where Gilbert liked to hang out. Sure the weather was warming up, there was no need for woollen jumpers or vests anymore, but it still would have been better inside, perhaps even the library, so Anne could stay ahead of the class.

 

“Ruby, his sole purpose in life is to infuriate me.” Anne put her book down. “So I'm not going to let him.”

 

“Well, well, well.” a shadow blocked Anne's book, and the group looked up to see Josie Pye. “If it isn't the mudblood and her blood traitors.”

 

“What do you want, Josie?” Anne stood up.

 

Diana grabbed her arm. “Anne, don't.”

 

“We just wanted to see how you were. After all, it must be tiring having to work twice as hard as _real_ witches.” She smiled maliciously, looking over her shoulder at the gaggle of other Gryffindor girls Anne resented.

 

“Anne is just as much a witch as you are Josie, if not more.” Cole stood up, handing Diana his sketchbook.

 

“Aw, look at the freak standing up for the other freak.” Josie laughed. “How cute.”

 

Anne rested a hand on Cole’s shoulder. “You think you're so great, Josie Pye?”

 

“I know I am.”

 

“Anne, come on.” Diana grabbed her arm. “Please, before this gets out of hand.”

 

“She's not getting away with this, Diana. I'm sick of it.”

 

“How about a dare, since you think you're so great?” Josie raised an eyebrow and Anne stepped forward.

 

“What, what kind of dare?”

 

“Anne!” Diana and Ruby were almost hysterical, not wanting Anne to get hurt.

 

“You'll lose house points.”

 

“I've already lost them.” Anne shrugged.

 

Josie stood with her arms folded, waiting. “See the top of Gryffindor tower?”

 

They all turned their heads up in the direction. It was one of the tallest points on the castle.

 

“Yeah…?” Anne tried to hide her uncertainty.

 

“I bet you can't fly up there and touch the spire.”

 

Ruby gasped. Diana's grip on Anne's arm tightened.

 

“Anne you can't. You'll be killed! We haven't had nearly enough flying lessons.”

 

Anne ignored Diana's plea. She was decent at flying. Sure she would risk detention for stealing a broom and flying without permission. But Josie Pye wouldn't get be better of her.

 

“I'll be fine.” Anne gave Diana's hand a reassuring squeeze and let go, making her way to the training grounds.

 

A crowd of first years had heard the commotion and they started following Anne. There was no going back, everyone was watching her.

 

She snuck into the supply closet, thanking her lucky stars they'd just covered “alohomora” in charms. Cole had distracted the flying professor, asking a series of convoluted questions about quidditch.

 

Anne held the broom in her hand and looked at the crowd of first years. Albus had pushed his way through to stand next to Diana. She could see him worriedly asking what was going on. But her eyes then landed on Gilbert Blythe.

 

Unlike all the other first years who were giggling and excitedly clambering over each other to see, Gilbert looked... concerned. His forehead was creased and Anne felt an awful feeling in her gut. She refused to believe it was guilt about disappointing Gilbert, and merely told herself it was just nerves.

 

She pulled her eyes away from his, and looked up at the tower. All she had to do was touch the spire right? Easy. She just had to hold on tight and not fall.

 

Anne closed her eyes, and felt the ground disappear from underneath her. Ruby and Diana looked away, holding each other.

 

Josie Pye looked annoyed, and Anne excepted this as a small victory. Josie really thought she couldn't do it.

 

But Anne didn't anticipate the wind as she got higher. It hadn't seemed so bad on the ground, but she'd never been allowed this high before.

 

She was losing her grip. A particularly strong gust of wind hit, turning the broom upside down.

 

She managed to hold her grip, locking her legs around the broom. Her braids fell into her eyes and she couldn't see, the blood also beginning to rush to her head. But she had no idea how to turn herself the right way again.

 

“Anne!” Diana shouted, “Anne hold on!”

 

Anne closed her eyes, hugging the broom to her chest. She knew she would for sure get detention once Diana goes to get help.

 

Anne's foot began to slip, and soon she was holding on by just her hands. She tried to pull herself back on to the broom but it was no use.

Slowly, the broom began sinking, but it was still too far off the ground.

Anne could feel her hand getting sweaty, her grip loosening. This was the end.

 

The broom slipped from her grip and she fell to the ground in a heap.

 

“Anne!” Ruby was in hysterics, Diana had run to get the nurse, Josie and her friends had fled, and the majority of the crowd had dispersed in fear of getting in trouble as well.

 

But Gilbert ran to Anne's side, seeing where she was holding her ankle.

 

“Anne? Are you ok?”

 

“I don't need your help, Gilbert Blythe.” She was holding back tears. Her ankle really hurt.

 

He shook his head, speaking firmly. “You're not ok. It looks like your ankle is broken.”

 

“Diana is getting the nurse.”

 

“I can fix it. Please Anne, can we just put this rivalry behind us for five minutes? You're in pain.”

 

Anne looked up at him, seeing the genuine concern in her eyes. As stubborn as she was, she admitted that she didn't think she could wait until the nurse arrived.

 

“Just, hold still.” He murmured, cautiously reaching out for her ankle. “This may hurt for a second.”

 

“I'm already in pain.” Anne quipped.

 

He took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at her ankle. “Episkey.”

 

There was a crack, and Anne felt a sharp pain in her ankle. But a second later and it had faded to more of a dull ache.

 

He helped Anne up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Ruby looked on in a confused state of jealousy but also awe.

 

“Do you think you can walk?” He asked and Anne shrugged, testing her ankle.

 

It buckled when she took a step forward, and she fell. But Gilbert caught her.

 

“Whoa.” He laughed nervously and helped her straighten up.

 

“Uh, Albus?” Gilbert looked at the smaller boy trying to comfort Ruby. “Could you grab Anne's other arm and help me take her to the hospital ward?”

 

Albus nodded, and Ruby watched on unable to get herself to speak in front of Gilbert.

 

They made their way slowly back up to the castle, Anne not enjoying having Gilbert's arm around her one bit…

 

“Anne! Are you alright?” They bumped into Diana and the nurse. Diana flung her arms around her best friend, tears in her eyes. “We thought you were going to die.”

 

“I'm alright.”

 

“It was all Gilbert!” Ruby said proudly, and Gilbert smiled awkwardly. He didn't want all that attention.

 

The nurse took Anne to the hospital ward, but she was visited by Dippet, and a very sorry looking Cole.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Dippet looked between Anne, Cole, Ruby, Diana, Albus, and Gilbert. “You could have been killed.”

 

“I'm sorry professor!” Anne tried to sit up. “We were just-”

 

“You were just nothing.” He shut her down. “I should expell all of you.”

 

“Please we didn't mean-”

 

“But I won't.” They all relaxed slightly. “This was a foolish mistake. And this kind of behaviour is not acceptable at Hogwarts. However, since no one was _seriously_ hurt, I'll let you all off with detention. And minus 50 house points from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.”

 

The 6 of them all looked down in shame. No doubt this would be spread around the whole school.

 

“You're to polish the quidditch brooms, every evening after lessons for a month.”

 

“A month? Sir, it was only me!” Anne couldn't bare the guilt if her friends were punished. “The others had nothing to do with it.”

 

“It was Josie Pye!” Cole came to the defense of Anne. “She made Anne do it.”

 

“I'll deal with Miss Pye later. But if this is true, then it is only Miss Shirley and Mr Blythe who will have detention.”

 

“Why Gilbert?” Ruby couldn't help herself and it bursted out. Why was Anne getting private time with Gilbert?

 

“Because, Miss Gillis.” Dippet turned to her, “he performed a healing charm on a student without permission. It was a high risk and even though it worked out, he shouldn't have taken that risk. He must face the consequences so it does not happen again.” He then turned to Gilbert. “Are we _clear_ , Mr Blythe?”

 

Gilbert nodded solemnly, accepting his fate. Anne on the other hand hoped that she'd actually knocked herself out and this was all a dream. But alas, no matter how many times she pinched herself, she did not wake up. She would have to have detention with Gilbert Blythe…

* * *

 

 

A month of detention started the next week after the fateful incident. This wasn't how Anne had planned to spend her final month of the first year at Hogwarts. She wanted to watch the quidditch cup final, Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw for the win. But she and Gilbert were trapped polishing brooms and quaffles and trophies.

 

They cleaned them in silence most days, Anne not wanting to talk to Gilbert. But it didn't stop him trying.

 

“When I was a little lad, my mother often told me,” he started singing under his breath as he polished a quidditch trophy reading 1802.

 

Anne stopped polishing the quaffle and looked up at him. 

 

“Way haul away, we'll haul away, Joe.” he had a smug grin on his face as he sang.

 

“What are you doing?” Anne finally spoke, and Gilbert lowered his polish cloth. “You think this is funny? Because I would rather _ not  _ be spending the Quidditch final in here.” She sat up on her heels, brushing the strands of hair away from her face.

 

Gilbert raised his hands in defense “Hey, I wasn't trying to be funny.” He stopped and then smirked. “Ok, maybe I was trying to be a  _ little  _ funny.”

 

She shook her head and continued to clean, and Gilbert started up singing again. “And if I did not kiss the girls, my lips would all grow mouldy.”

 

She looked at him through the corner of her eyes, “Way haul away, we'll haul away, Joe.” She quietly joined in, and when Gilbert looked up in surprise, their eyes met and a smile - their first honest smile - was shared between them.

 

“Say, Anne…” Gilbert put down the trophy. “I really hope we can be friends.”

 

Anne froze, he wouldn't give up would he?   
  
“Why would you want to be friends with a mudblood like me? Aren't you scared you'll be called a blood traitor?” That's what everyone thought, why wouldn't he?

 

“Anne, you know I don't care about that.” He approached her and she felt her breath hitch. The last time she was so close to him, she'd been too focused on the pain in her ankle. But now she was really paying attention. She felt warm under his intense gaze, like he was trying to read all her secrets.

 

“Then why would-”

 

“Because you're smart? And, and you don't let Billy or Josie Pye push you around. I don't know, I just... guess I admire how you're yourself. And I want to be your friend.”

 

It was the first time she'd heard anyone say anything like that to her, and he looked so earnest when he said it, no hint of mockery in his eyes.

 

She held out her hand, sighing resignedly. “Alright.”

 

He nodded, eagerly shaking her hand back.

 

“But don't think this means we aren't still academic rivals.” She laughed a little, “Even if we're friends I still want to beat you fair and square.”

 

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of year 1. I wasn't sure how many chapters per Hogwarts year there will be but I'll probably make them a little more condensed now things are sort of established? 
> 
> Idk we'll see how it goes. This could end up being a long fic haha


	5. Anne and Gilbert fall out... again

Anne returned to Hogwarts for second year with an optimistic view. Her first year could have gone better, but instead she decided to focus on the good things. She'd made friends with fellow kindred spirits, Diana, Cole, and Ruby. Even her fellow Gryffindor Albus seemed to be a kindred spirit, but she wasn't quite sure yet if they were indeed kindred or just friends.

And Gilbert Blythe... they'd called a kind of truce, that now any rivalry was pure academic, but it was also good natured. Were they friends? She wasn't sure.

She didn't think of him immediately as a friend, but when he'd fixed her ankle she admitted to herself that maybe he could _potentially_ be a friend. They'd tried to put it behind them, and start afresh in the new year, but now she was on the Hogwarts Express, it seemed easier said than done.

 

It had only taken 5 minutes before Ruby brought up the boy in question.

 

“Do you think Gilbert has grown more handsome over the summer?” She excitedly grabbed Diana's arm. “I think he will, oh I can't wait to see him.”

 

Anne shook her head and looked down at the copy of the Daily Prophet. She was trying to get more involved in the wizarding world and it's current affairs.

 

About 10 minutes into the journey, Albus and Cole knocked on the girls’ compartment door. Albus’ arms were full of sweets from the trolley, and Cole was carrying both their luggage.

 

“Look at this teamwork.” Albus proudly said as he sat down next to Anne, dumping the sweets on the table.

 

“Team work?” Cole tried to shove Albus’ trunk into the carrier on top. “ _I_ did all the heavy lifting.”

 

“I'm too short to reach the top?” Albus shrugged, passing out a chocolate frog to everyone.

 

Anne had never had a chocolate frog before, and when she opened it, the frog leapt out.

 

“Catch it!” Diana pointed, and Anne jumped out of her seat, lunging forward before it hopped out the window.

 

“Who'd you get?” Albus nodded to the card in Anne's hand, his mouth full of lemon sherbets.

 

Anne looked at the little picture. It was a gruff looking man with a beard, he wore red robes and held his sword proudly. “Godric... _Gryffindor_? The founder of our house?”

 

Albus looked at the card but wasn't impressed. “Oh, yeah. I've got 3 of him.”

 

Anne didn't care, she was still getting used to all the magic and the history. Something that seemed so normal to Albus was still new and exciting for her.

 

“One day,” he said, stuffing in another lemon sherbet. “One day, I'm going to be on a chocolate frog card.”

 

“That'll be the day.” Cole said under his breath. “And I'm going to be minister of magic.”

 

“You could.” Anne looked between both of them. “Why can't you? If you follow where your passions lead you, I think you'll go far.”

 

“You're so wise.” Ruby said. Her hand was frozen on the way of eating a sherbet from Albus. “You should have been Ravenclaw.”

 

Diana looked down, and Anne noticed her uncomfort.

 

“Diana?”

 

She raised her head and smiled, just like her mother had instructed her. Brave face, stiff upper lip. “It's nothing.”

 

Anne reached across the table and lightly touched her hand. “You can talk to us.”

 

Diana nervously looked around before sighing. “I see how smart and wise you are...and I keep thinking _that's_ what a Ravenclaw should be. I'm not as smart as you, I'm not as good at magic. I shouldn't be Ravenclaw. I don't belong anywhere.”

 

“You know that's not true.” Cole also reached across and rested his hand on Anne's. Ruby placed her hand over Cole's, and the Albus followed suit, placing a hand over Ruby's.

 

“The hat doesn't make mistakes.” Anne smiled, “I was reading about sorting, and it says the hat sorts you not necessarily what traits you already possess, but what traits you value. But none of that even matters because you belong at Hogwarts, no matter what house.”

 

They leaned across the table to meet in a group hug. And it was then that Anne knew these friends were going to be here for life.

* * *

 

The welcome feast was a lot more fun now Anne was a second year watching the first years being sorted. No fear, no worry, she could just sit and chat with her friends.

 

Anne was looking around the room, but her eyes landed on the Hufflepuff table. It was ever so briefly, but long enough for her eyes to meet one Gilbert Blythe. He held her gaze with an intensity that hadn't been there last year when they were “rivals”. And just as quick as it had happened, she pulled her gaze from his and looked back at the sorting.

 

“Anne!” Gilbert pushed his way through the mass of students leaving the Great Hall. “Anne, wait!”

 

She sighed and cast a sympathetic look at Albus, who carried on to the Gryffindor common room by himself.

 

“Gilbert.” She nodded politely, trying her best to remain indifferent.

 

“How was your summer?”

 

“It was good, I helped out Marilla and Matthew on their farm. There was an awful case of gnomes in the garden. How about you?”

 

He stiffened ever so slightly, “Oh, it was... alright. I'm just...glad to be back. It's good to see you Anne. Really.”

 

His smile reached his eyes, and he nervously shoved his hands in his robe pockets. It was as if she'd brought him some kind of relief.

 

Anne looked up at him, noticing how much taller he was since she'd last seen him in June. It wasn't fair how boys seemed to grow double speed, while she hadn't grown an inch.

 

“I should get to my common room.” She burst out when she realised she'd been staring at him. “I mean, I don't want detention on the first day.”

 

Gilbert nodded, “Of course not.” he waited a moment before adding, “May I walk you?”

 

“Won't your prefect mind?”

 

He shook his head, “Hufflepuff is a little more... relaxed than other houses.”

 

Anne envied that. Sure Hufflepuff had a reputation for being the useless house, but it seemed more like a family than other houses. She loved being a Gryffindor and wouldn't change it for the world, but she couldn't help but wonder what it was like in other houses.

 

They walked up the moving staircase, and Anne pretended she didn't notice how tightly Gilbert was holding on to the rail when it started moving.

 

When they'd reached the corridor that lead to Gryffindor common room, they heard a loud crash followed by shouting that sounded an awful lot like the Gryffindor prefect.

 

“PEEVES YOU INSOLENT FOOL!”

 

Anne looked over at Gilbert, but he was holding back laughter at the sudden outburst, his lip quivering slightly.

 

A moment later, the infamous Hogwarts poltergeist, Peeves came floating down the hall, singing some song to himself about pianos.

 

But he stopped singing when he saw Anne and Gilbert together.

 

“Ooh!” He shrieked. “Two lovebirds? Out on an evening stroll?”

 

“Peeves!” Anne shouted.

 

“A Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff, most unusual pair.” He laughed, more of a high pitched cackle than a laugh.

 

He continued to sing a song about Anne and Gilbert but the two began to run away down the corridor. The poltergeist got bored and moved on to his next victims.

 

They rounded the corner and saw the Gryffindor prefect, that had just shouted, with his hands on his hips, explaining to Headmaster Dippet why exactly there was a broken piano on the floor.

 

“It was that blasted poltergeist sir. He conjured up a piano out of thin air and nearly dropped it on my head.”

 

“We've tried for centuries to get rid of him.” Dippet looked at the piano, resigned to the fact that Peeves was here to stay. “But there's just nothing to be done.”

 

“Evanesco.” he waved his wand and the bits of piano disappeared as if they'd never existed.

 

He smiled to Anne and Gilbert and went on his way. The prefect looked at Anne as if to hurry her up.

 

“I should go.” She looked back to Gilbert. He seemed...off somehow. She couldn't explain it, but there was something more artificial about his smile.

 

But he didn't give her a chance to question him, nodding politely as he stepped back from her. “Have a good evening, Anne.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby was beside herself during break the next day. Anne, Diana, and Albus had found her and Cole in their usual spot in the clock tower courtyard.

 

“Ruby what's the matter?” Diana immediately offered the girl her handkerchief.

 

Ruby delicately wiped her nose, “Poor, poor Gilbert.”

 

“What happened to Gilbert?” Anne said quickly. “I mean, why are you upset?” She didn't want to seem _too_ interested in Gilbert, even despite their new status as “friends”.

 

Ruby sniffed again and Anne resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She loved her friend dearly, but sometimes it could be frustrating when she wouldn't actually tell you what was the matter.

 

“Didn't you hear? About his father?” it appeared that even Hufflepuffs were not barred from gossip and rumours.

 

“I knew he was sick but...oh Ruby did he…?” Diana gently placed a hand over Ruby's, the blonde girl nodding sadly.

 

Anne felt her stomach drop. She'd never even asked him about his family. She just assumed he was from a perfect home.

 

“Gilbert is an orphan now. Poor, sweet Gilbert.” Ruby started sobbing again.

 

Anne knew all too well about being an orphan. Granted, she'd never met her real parents, but she knew what it was like to feel so alone in the world. No doubt that was how Gilbert felt. That must have been what was plaguing him.

 

“Anne where are you going?” Cole shouted when Anne suddenly burst into a sprint, leaving her gold and red scarf behind.

 

Albus bent down and picked it up for her, stuffing it into his satchel. “We have history of magic next, I'll just give it to her then.”

 

“If you can stay awake.” Diana managed to make a joke.

 

“It is my firm belief,” Albus said with a small, cheeky smile. “That Professor Binns will be teaching that subject even as a ghost. Alive or dead that man will carry on.”

 

“I should think half his students will be ghosts by now.”

 

They were laughing again, the moment of mourning for Gilbert faded away. They were lucky to not be troubled with such things. Anne however couldn't carry herself far away enough.  Her mind was racing, her heart aching. How truly awful it must have been to lose someone you love. One day they were here, the next they were gone forever. How could life be so cruel?

 

She made her way to the library, somewhere quiet where she could think. But there he was, alone?

 

She thought he had so many friends, she often saw him with the other boys in the courtyard. But not today.

 

He seemed to be studying, but she quietly walked over to him and sat down. His eyebrows were furrowed and his hair fell into his face as he made notes on a bit of parchment.

 

“Gilbert?”

 

He looked up, his face softening when he saw her. “Anne.”

 

“I...I heard about your father.”

 

Gilbert took a deep breath as if to steady himself. Once again that soft expression had hardened, he wasn't quite himself. He wasn't Gilbert.

 

He didn't speak so she carried on.

 

“I'm sorry to hear it. But let me tell you from my own personal experience that being an orphan isn't so bad.”

 

“And you would know?”

 

“Well, yes. My parents died when I was a baby so I never really knew them. But at least you're lucky that you have memories of your father.”

 

“Lucky? I'm _lucky_?” he laughed incredulously.

 

“Compared to me, yes.” She clenched her fist. She was just trying to help but now he was talking to her in a way he never had before. How dare he? Just when she thought they were starting to be friends.

 

He shook his head, pain in his eyes. “And why is this about you?”

 

Anne froze. Why all of a sudden was he being rude?

 

“It's...it's not but...I was only…” she stuttered. “I was trying to help.”

 

“Forget it.” Gilbert looked down at his book dismissively.

 

Anne stood up abruptly, her chair scraping along the wooden floor loudly. The librarian shushed her, but Anne didn't care.

 

She took one last look at Gilbert and stormed out the library.

 

Anne marched to the empty common room, kicking the arm chair. “Fine. Don't listen to me Gilbert Blythe. It's not like I have extensive knowledge on being an orphan!” She muttered to herself.

 

Just yesterday she'd gotten on so well with Gilbert, but now all of a sudden he was acting rude. Well fine. She'd given him his chance. It was a mistake to think they could have been friends.

 

“Anne Shirley!” The Gryffindor prefect entered through the portrait hole. “Classes are beginning and we can't afford to lose more house points because you're late.”

 

“Then what are you doing here?”

 

He put his hands on his hips. “One of my prefect duties is to check the common room to make sure students like _you_ aren't skipping lessons.”

 

“I'm going! I'm going!” She held up her hands and was ushered out of the common room. Her angry rant about Gilbert would have to wait.

 

 


	6. Anyway....

Anne and Gilbert seemed to settle back into their routine of not speaking to each other. They were more competitive than ever during class, and Anne was not going to let him get the better of her.

 

Rumour had spread around the second years at Hogwarts that Gilbert Blythe was now an orphan, and everyone looked at him with sympathy in their eyes.

 

“Isn't he more handsome than ever?” Ruby sighed.

 

They had taken up spot by the great lake, giving a beautiful view of the grounds. The trees were golden, orange, and red in the October sun.

Cole was focused once again on his sketchbook, Albus was picking the remaining few flowers from summer, and making a sort of flower crown, placing it on top of Cole's head. Not that he noticed.

 

Gilbert was quietly reading by himself against a tree a little further around the lake.

 

“There's no one more sad or handsome than Gilbert Blythe.” Ruby was fixated on him.

 

Anne disagreed with Ruby. She didn't want to admit it, but Gilbert did have a certain handsomeness to himself. It was more of a fact than opinion.

 

But to say he was more attractive now he was sad... Anne just couldn't see it. He lacked the light in his eyes, the warmth in his smile. Even his hair seemed duller and lifeless. Anne thought that if he must be considered attractive, it was when he was smiling, when he was laughing. Maybe even how his brow creased when he was concentrating….No. Anne wasn't going to think about it. She was mad at him.

 

Billy Andrews was skipping stones across the lake - well, more accurately he was aggressively throwing rocks into the lake. When he ran out of rocks, he turned around, scanning the area of the lake.

 

He saw Anne reading and scoffed.

 

“It's an outrage they let people like _that_ into Hogwarts.” He raised his voice. “Mudbloods raised by squibs? Whatever next.” He laughed maliciously, his cronies around him following suit.

 

Gilbert made the mistake of looking up, meeting Billy's gaze. “Hey, Blythe!”

 

Gilbert reluctantly closed his book and stood up as Billy approached.

 

“Billy.”

 

“You know Blythe, I've been thinking.”

 

“Congratulations.” Gilbert forced a smile, not to Billy's amusement.

 

Billy chose to ignore that comment. “As I was saying, I've been thinking about that mudblood Anne. Someone needs to take her down a peg or two. Show her she's not so smart.”

 

Gilbert didn't have time to deal with this. “She's smart. Deal with it.”

 

“Come on, bud. You could easily beat her.”

 

“Look Billy, I'm not your bud.” Gilbert stepped forward, pointing a hand at Billy. “And if you ever hassle Anne again, you'll regret it.”

 

Billy laughed, looking around at his friends. “Excuse me? What's your problem?”

 

Gilbert's expression hardened, “Ask me that again. Seriously. Go ahead.”

 

Billy stopped smiling, and narrowed his eyes. “What.”

 

“Ask me.” Gilbert raised his voice. A few people had started to watch, and even Anne looked up to see what the commotion was about.

 

Billy reached into his robe pockets and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Gilbert.

 

“Flipendo!”

 

But Gilbert was quicker, dropping his book and pulling out his own wand in defense.

 

“Protego!” He blocked Billy's spell. The two boys stood facing each other, wands raised.

 

Gilbert lunged forward, “Stupefy!”

 

Billy got knocked back, but from the ground he raised his wand and yelled “Immobulus!”

 

Gilbert froze momentarily, his wand raised. Billy's spell was weak, but it held long enough for him to scramble back to his feet.

 

“Expelliarmus!” Gilbert quickly pointed his wand, watching as Billy's wand was expelled from his hand.

 

“Accio wand.” Before he could pick it up, Gilbert had already summoned Billy's wand. He stepped forward, holding his wand under Billy's chin. People were cheering for Gilbert, but Anne walked away. How dare he fight like this when a few weeks ago he'd made it perfectly clear he didn't want anything to do with her. She was confused about what it all meant.

 

Billy raised his hands in defense, cowering from Gilbert. He wasn't as tough as he thought he was.

 

After a moment, Gilbert lowered his wand, stepping back from Billy.

 

He murmured a quick, “Rictusempra.” Billy collapsing to the ground in fits of laughter, being tickled by an invisible force.

 

Gilbert chucked Billy's wand back to him. “Leave Anne alone. Do you understand?”

 

Billy nodded, the spell wearing off. His friends helped him up, as Gilbert shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way back up to the castle.

* * *

 

 

Anne refused to accept that Gilbert had fought to defend her. She just couldn't see why he would want to after he had made it perfectly clear he didn't want to be her friend.

 

When she saw him in charms class the next day, he still refused to fully acknowledge her anymore than a polite nod when she looked at him.

 

She wanted to ask him why he did it, but she couldn't find the right time to.

 

Weeks passed, and the event was pushed to the back of her mind. They carried on as they had, but it wasn't until Anne overhead Ruby's conversation with Diana that Anne remembered.

 

“It's so sad. He's going to be here all alone.”

 

“Who is?” Anne hugged her scarf tighter around herself. The snow always fell heavy around Hogwarts.

 

“Gilbert. He's staying here for Christmas. I'd invite him home but mother would never approve of a boy houseguest.” Ruby sighed sadly, as if Gilbert would have come anyway.

 

“That is sad…” Anne felt that sink in her chest again, like she had when she first learnt of Gilbert's father's passing. She'd spent many Christmases alone, but now she at least had the Cuthberts to go home to. Gilbert had no one.

 

She didn't know what made her do it, but she wrote a letter to Marilla explaining how she would be staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. “A lot of studying”, was the excuse.

 

She just needed a chance to apologise to Gilbert. After much consideration, she was finally ready to accept that he had been defending her honour, and anyone who did that was surely worth an apology.

* * *

 

 

There were overall about 14 students that had stayed behind over Christmas. But Anne and Gilbert were the only second years.

 

Every year, headmaster Dippet held a Christmas feast for the students in the Great Hall.

 

“I thought you went home to the Cuthberts over Christmas?” It was the first thing Gilbert had said to her for a while and Anne almost missed his voice.

 

“I was, but I wanted to keep up on my studies.” She lied. “Also Marilla had been working too hard so I thought I'd give her some respite if I stayed here this year.”

 

He nodded, looking back at his dinner. He poked his turkey with his fork. Every so often he'd look up at Anne, as if he wanted to say something, but thought the better of it.

 

Headmaster Dippet quietened the peaceful chatter around the table, and began a speech.

 

“This year has certainly been eventful. It has been a year of heartache,” he looked over at Gilbert, “A year of friendship, but above all, a year of hope. And it is my firm belief that next year, we will all find more happiness and success next year.”

 

Anne and Gilbert exchanged a brief glance, before turning away again.

 

After dinner, Gilbert hesitantly approached Anne.

 

“Anne, can we talk? I'll walk you back to your common room?”

 

She nodded, eager to put this behind them.

 

“I wanted to thank you. For standing up to Billy.” She looked at him out the corner of her eye as they walked. “You didn't have to, especially not after the way I acted. But I just wanted to let you know I thought it was….sweet.” she could feel herself blushing at saying that.

 

“I couldn't let them talk about you like that. Billy Andrews is bully.” His jaw tightened briefly and then relaxed.

 

He stopped them in the empty hall, Anne finally looking up at him properly.

 

“But, I'm the one who should be sorry for my actions. I just…” he sighed. “You were the one person I thought that would understand. That wouldn't look at me with pity - everyone else does now. I thought you could be someone I could forget about that pain with. Even if just for a moment. But when you told me you knew…. I shouldn't have acted like that.”

 

Anne shook her head. “No, I'm sorry. I didn't stop to consider how you feel. I deserved it and-”

 

“I wasn't a gentleman. I was angry and upset but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you-”

 

“Can you please stop contradicting me?” She said, and he nodded. Finally giving her that smile she secretly began to miss.

 

He let her speak.

 

“I'm sorry Gilbert. I know it's not quite the same losing parents you didn't know to someone you've loved your whole life. But I was just trying to tell you that I'm here for you. I know what it's like to be alone and I don't want you to feel like that.”

 

“Thank you Anne. And I'm sorry for my outburst. I understand you were just trying to help. Even if it wasn't perhaps the best way.”

 

“Thank you, for staying by the way.” He added almost as an afterthought. “I know you didn't have to. But...I appreciate it. Really. I could use a friend right now.”

 

She laughed softly, looking at him. “I understand.”

 

They held each other's gaze, a warm smile passing between them.

 

“So... anyway…” she whispered after a while.

 

“Anyway…” he whispered back, still holding her gaze.

 

A moment passed, before she held out her hand. “Friends? For real this time.”

 

Gilbert shook her hand, never taking his eyes from hers. “Friends.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Gilbert.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Anne.”

* * *

 

 

Since Christmas, Anne and Gilbert had both been determined to make their friendship work. For real this time, no more arguments. 

 

Much to Ruby's delight, Gilbert started to join them more frequently, especially on library trips. 

 

Instead of a rivalry, Anne found Gilbert was actually a good study partner. They'd spend hours testing each other on different spells for the upcoming end of year exams.

 

Anne was waiting outside the transfiguration class with Diana and Albus, ready for their exam, when Gilbert walked by on his way to the greenhouses for a herbology exam. He stopped when he saw Anne.

 

“Anne! Good luck!” He smiled. “I know you're going to do great.”

 

“Good luck on your herbology.” She returned the smile, ignoring Diana and Albus whispering behind her.

 

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the two whispering, but then gave his polite nod to Anne before making his way down the hall.

 

“What?” Anne turned to Albus and Diana. “What're you laughing at?”

 

“Nothing.” Diana folded her hands behind her and swung on her heels innocently.

 

“It's just good to see you and Gilbert are friends again.” Albus held back a laugh as Diana looked down, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing too.

 

“Diana?”

 

She gave in, she couldn't hold it from Anne any longer. “Anne, isn't it obvious?”

 

Anne raised an eyebrow, “No?” she said slowly, looking between Diana and Albus.

 

They looked at each other in exasperation. “Gilbert has a crush on you.” Albus finally said.

 

“What? No he doesn't.” Anne said quickly. She refused to believe it. She wasn't someone boys developed crushes on. Her hair was horrid, she was too loud and homely. 

 

Diana and Albus shook their heads, “Trust us Anne. He does.”

 

“We're friends. And you're being ridiculous.” She dismissed them.

 

But when her eyes locked with Gilbert's over at the Hufflepuff table later that evening at the end of year feast, she wondered if maybe Diana and Albus were right.

 

But her thoughts were interrupted by the loud cheering from the Gryffindor table. “We won! Anne, we won the house cup!” Albus leapt up, pulling Anne with him into a hug.

 

Last year Ravenclaw had one, but this year the house cup was Gryffindor’s. 

 

Perhaps it hadn't been the perfect year, but it was certainly the perfect end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert fighting Billy was honestly so iconic so obviously they have to duel. But Billy is a coward.


	7. Erised

This year, Gilbert joined Anne, Ruby, Diana, Cole, and Albus on the Hogwarts Express.

 

Ruby was still infatuated with the boy, and lost all ability to speak when he even smiled at her. But slowly she was working her way on making polite conversation with him. But Gilbert seemed only to have eyes for Anne.

 

Last year, Diana and Albus had told Anne Gilbert was crushing on her. But she'd refused to believe it. It had been an agonising summer, unsure about whether Diana was really speaking the truth. Marilla had been no help when it came to crushes, she had merely said Anne needed to show some propriety and that was enough questions. Matthew hadn't been of much help either, trying to assure Anne that one day she'll find love. But that wasn't help. She needed to know how she could tell a boy liked her, but no one had helped.

 

She found herself feeling more aware of Gilbert's gaze whenever they were around each other. But she chose to ignore it. They were finally in a good place and the last thing she needed was to mess up by being preoccupied with boy drama. Not to mention how poor Ruby would feel! No. She wouldn't allow herself to entertain such fantasies as Gilbert crushing on her. She would remain as impartial as ever.

 

Gilbert told Anne he had spent the summer with his grandparents. He'd never met them, but Headmaster Dippet had got in touch with them to take care of Gilbert. He'd wanted to send Anne an owl, but his grandparents were muggles. He hadn't known his mother was a muggle, she died giving birth to him. But it was all so new, and Gilbert was just glad to be back at Hogwarts.

* * *

 

The first Hogsmede trip of the year had been what everyone was waiting for. 

 

Anne clutched her permission slip tightly in her hand, signed in Marilla’s neat calligraphy handwriting. 

 

“I've longed to try butterbeer ever since I heard about it!” She said excitedly to Diana. The girls linked arms as they walked across Hogwarts bridge. 

 

Ruby linked arms with Diana and they walked along ahead leaving Gilbert, Cole, and Albus to follow behind.

 

The six of them made their way, along with other excited Hogwarts students, to Honeydukes. Albus bought enough lemon sherbets to last him until the next Hogsmede trip. But Anne wanted to save her money, buying a new book: the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Ruby bought some new ribbon for her hair, and Diana even bought a new quill for writing. Anne saw Gilbert coming out of a shop, quickly stuffing something small in his pocket before rejoining the group. She was going to ask him about it, but decided better of it.

 

But by far the highlight of the trip was the butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. The group of them sat around the table, laughing and telling stories. 

 

But every so often, Anne would glance in Gilbert's direction and without fail he would be smiling at her. 

 

She took a sip of butterbeer so she wouldn't have to look at him. 

 

“Anne, you uh…” Gilbert pointed to her mouth. “You've got a bit…”

 

Her eyes grew wide with mortification when she realised what he meant. She had a layer of foam above her lip like a thick white mustache. 

 

She quickly wiped it with her sleeve, looking away from Gilbert's smirk.

 

“You know Gilbert,” Albus said, and Gilbert stopped looking at Anne. “You should really teach us some of those spells you used against Billy Andrews last year.”

 

“Oh...that.” Gilbert laughed nervously. “I shouldn't have...if headmaster Dippet found out-”

 

“But it was amazing.” Diana joined in. “When did you learn all those spells?”

 

Anne's ears pricked up at the conversation, she wanted to beat Gilbert but it wasn't exactly fair if he'd been secretly studying. 

 

“My father….he taught me. Just in case I ever…” Gilbert cleared his throat awkwardly and took a sip of butterbeer.

 

“Well, I for one think Billy deserved a taste of his own medicine.” Diana smiled softly, trying to take the conversation away from Gilbert's father.

 

“I just want to thank everyone, for accepting me into your group.” Gilbert had composed himself. “I didn't really have any close friends, but you have all been so kind to me.”

 

“You're kind of an outcast now, like us.” Cole smiled and Gilbert tilted his head.

 

“Uh, thank you?” He laughed and the others joined in.

 

“It's a compliment.” Anne assured him. 

 

Gilbert nodded and raised his butterbeer. “To friendship.”

 

The others copied him, and raised their own glasses. “And to being outcasts.” He added and they all took a sip.

 

They laughed all the way back to the castle.

* * *

 

It was the last week before the Christmas holidays, and Anne was trying to stay on top of her classes. But luck was not on her side today, as she had overslept for the first time ever. And on the day of her final potions exam of the term.

She quickly gathered her supplies and rushed out the portrait hole. If only she hadn't stayed up so late studying.

In her mad dash through the halls, she tripped on a loose tile and her books went flying.

“Accio.” She grabbed her wand from her robes but a foot had come down on the book, keeping it pinned down against the spell.

“Well, well, well.”

Billy Andrews.

“Billy, give me my book back.” She stood up, holding her head high. 

“This book?” He held it above his head, just out of Anne's reach. 

She didn't have time for this. “Please, I'll get out of your way just give me my book.”

Billy laughed and flicked through the pages. His hand “slipped”, and a few pages had “accidentally” ripped, falling slowly to the floor. “Oops.”

“Billy Andrews!” Anne shouted raising her wand to his chin, but Billy drew his own wand and she stepped back.

“I promised your little boyfriend I wouldn't hurt you.” His eyes narrowed as he looked her up and down in disgust.

“Gilbert is  _ not _ my-”

“But it's time you learned that mudbloods like you don't belong here.” Billy dropped her book and the sound echoed in the empty hall.

Anne watched as he walked away, and quickly bent down, trying to salvage what was left of her book. She felt tears stinging in her eyes. She couldn't go to class now everyone would see...she was already late anyway. Who cares about a few dumb house points?

Instead she scooped up her book and ran. She kept running through the castle, to nowhere in particular. She just had to be alone.

Anne found herself in a hallway she'd never been in before. Something was pulling her to an old door, some kind of invisible force.

It opened with a loud creak, and inside she saw the room was mostly empty. Except there was something in the middle of the room under a kind of sheet.

“Anne…” a soft, faint voice almost sang.

She jumped and looked behind her, but there was no one there. She stepped towards the sheet and the voice sang again. “Anne…” it had come from whatever was under the sheet.

It was tall and dusty, but she grabbed the corner of the material and pulled it off.

She saw her reflection. Her eyes red from tears, cheeks pink from running, and her hair...her horrible, carrot coloured hair in two braids.

She looked up at the mirror and tried to read the writing on the top. But it seemed to be in a different language, and she couldn't understand it. 

“Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi” Anne read with difficulty. “What?”

She stepped towards the mirror, the faint voice still calling her. Two shadowing figures appeared behind her reflection, and slowly as they emerged from the darkness, their faces became clear and familiar to Anne.

“Mother? Father?” She turned around eagerly, but she was alone in the room. When she looked back, there they were. Smiling at her. Happy, safe...alive?

Her reflection was being cradled and comforted by the shadows of Anne's past. She'd never met her parents, but somehow she just  _ knew  _ it was them.

“How... how are you...it can't be…” She reached out, touching the mirror. It didn't make sense. Her parents had died. They were dead.  _ Are _ dead. But somehow they were here…

She walked around the back of the mirror, but there was no one there. 

When she returned to the front of the mirror, her parents were still there, and her reflection was smiling. It was all Anne had wanted. To be accepted, to be loved. To belong…

But it wasn't real...it couldn't be. She shook her head, stepping back from them. No. She needed to get away from whatever sick joke this was.

* * *

 

Anne hadn't told anyone about the mirror. She didn't want to, not until she'd figured out what it was.

 

Immediately she made her way to the library, searching for any books that could give her a clue as to what it was. But nothing came up. She didn't have enough time to fully explore, the train would be leaving soon to take her back to the Cuthberts for Christmas.

 

So she resolved that it would have to wait until next year. But the not knowing was killing her.


	8. A very confused Gilbert

Anne spent the entirety of the Christmas holidays thinking about that mirror. It had shown her her parents. But she couldn't figure out why or how?

 

When she returned to Hogwarts, she found herself drawn back to that room. She'd managed to sneak off during the Hufflepuff Vs Slytherin quidditch match.

 

Once again, her parents where there. Anne couldn't pull herself away this time, feeling content and happier than ever at being with her parents. She'd never had the chance to know them, but here they were. Alive?

 

“Anne?”

 

She jumped sharply, and turned away from the mirror to see Albus. His forehead was creased in confusion. “What is that?”

 

She looked back to the mirror as he approached.

 

“How did you know I was here?”

 

“I saw you leave the match.” He answered simply. “I didn't care much for quidditch, but the others were too busy watching their house. So I followed you.”

 

“I found this one day when I was hiding.” She explained.

 

“Hiding?” Albus stepped forward, looking into the mirror.

 

“Doesn't matter.” She shook her head. “But this is a mirror. And I think it shows dead people.”

 

“I don't see anyone?” Albus walked around the back of the mirror like she had done. “All I see is myself. And...some _really_ nice socks.” He looked down at his feet and started twisting his ankles as if to get a better view of the socks he wasn't wearing.

 

“Socks?” Anne looked at his reflection but she could only see her parents. “Can't you see my parents?”

 

“No?” Albus stopped looking at his feet.

 

“We need to figure out what this is.” Anne stepped back from the mirror. But every time she did, it was harder. She wondered if there'd be a day when she'll no longer be able to leave the mirror.

 

“Have you tried the library?” Albus said as they made their way down the moving staircase. “Maybe there's a book on mirrors?”

 

“I've tried.” Anne said. “But there's nothing.”

 

After a moment Albus stopped walking. “Perhaps...I don't know, it's risky.”

 

Anne's ears pricked up, “What?”

 

Albus looked over his shoulder to check no one was listening. “The restricted section. It has books on all sorts, dark magic, artefacts...maybe this is in there.”

 

“But you need a note from a professor to access it. And there's no way I'd be given permission. I don't know who knows about this mirror.”

 

“I'm not saying we need permission...maybe we could sneak in?”

 

Anne hesitated. She's already got a reputation as a troublemaker at Hogwarts, she didn't need to add to that. But on the other hand...if no one found out?

 

“We'd have to go at night. That way no one would see us.” Albus explained. “But we'll need back up.”

 

“I'll ask Cole, Diana, and Ruby. There's no way Gilbert would condone this so we probably shouldn't involve him.” Anne's smile grew at the idea of an adventure.

 

“Ok. Then it's sorted.” Albus returned the impish smile.

* * *

 

“Run that by me one more time?” Cole looked between Albus and Anne. They'd cornered him after breakfast in the Great Hall.

 

“We're sneaking into the restricted section but we'll need your help.” Anne had that smile that told him she was up to no good.

 

“And how? We can't just walk in there?”

 

Anne's smile faded. They hadn't exactly thought of that yet. “Uh…”

 

“The cover of darkness, my friend.” Albus smiled smugly, pointing a finger at Cole.

 

Cole looked around, before tilting his head, contemplating his answer. He didn't want to get into trouble, but at this point, what did he have to lose.

 

“Ok. I'm in.”

 

“We'll need a distraction.” Anne said, linking her arms with Cole and Albus as they walked through the hallway. “So I was thinking we get Ruby and Diana.”

 

“Why not Gilbert?” Cole raised an eyebrow. “You know he has a crush on you, right?”

 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Anne rolled her eyes. “And anyway, we can't ask Gilbert because he'll just say we're being reckless.”

 

The boys didn't seem convinced with Anne's reasoning, but they just shrugged and accepted it.

 

Cole gave Ruby the rundown of the plan during history of magic, while Anne had to wait until she had transfiguration with the Ravenclaws before she could tell Diana. Both girls were on board for an adventure.

 

* * *

 

After lights out, Anne and Albus snuck out of the Gryffindor common room. They crept along the corridors, sneaking in the shadows before reaching the agreed meeting place of at the bottom of the grand staircase.

 

They heard footsteps and quickly uttered “nox” to extinguish their wands. But thankfully the footsteps were just Ruby and Cole. Diana had the trickiest part, having to navigate the halls alone. But she made it. They were all in their pyjamas, and Anne tied her robe tighter around herself in the cold halls.

 

“I almost had an incident with Peeves.” Diana whispered when meeting up with the others. “I'm pretty sure he heard me but he was too busy annoying some portraits. But we should be quick before he comes back.”

 

“Ok, let's go.” Anne nodded, and lead the way. 

 

The library was locked, so thankfully it meant the librarian wouldn't be there. 

 

“Alohomora.” Anne whispered, and opened the door slowly to avoid the creaking.

 

Before entering she turned to Ruby and Diana. “We need someone to keep look out, just in case Peeves or the librarian comes back.”

 

“We'll be able to provide a distraction in case that happens.” Diana agreed. “Right, Ruby?”

 

“I don't want to get in trouble….”

 

“If anything happens, I'll take the blame.” Anne said, reassuringly squeezing Ruby's arm.

 

Cole, Albus and Anne made their way into the library. It was dark, and they used the light from their wands to guide them.

 

“It's around here somewhere…” Albus whispered, searching for the sign that said “ _ restricted section”.  _

 

Their wands didn't give much light, and Cole tripped over a chair due to his slippers. They froze, waiting to hear the inevitable sound of being caught. But the coast remained clear.

 

Or so they thought.

 

What they didn't know was that across the library, Gilbert Blythe had fallen asleep while studying. He'd been hidden behind a stack of books, and the librarian hadn't seen him when checking before closing for the night. He would have slept until morning, his head leaning against a book, if it hadn't been for Cole's trip.

 

Gilbert heard the chair scrape along the floor and his head shot up from the book, casting lumos to see. For a moment he was disoriented, confused as to why it was so dark in the library. But then he'd realised he'd fallen asleep, and everyone had left. He quickly stuffed his bag, carrying a few books in his arm and leaving the rest on the desk.

 

It was hard to see, and he stumbled through the library. But then he thought he heard voices.

 

Gilbert stopped and looked around. A few shelves back, he could just make out the glow from 3 wands. He tilted his head before slowly approaching the group. It sounded like they were in the restricted section.

 

“I can't see a thing.”

 

That sounded an awful lot like Cole.

 

“There's a book on portals?” Albus.

 

“No, it's a mirror. We're looking for a book about mirrors.” No doubt that was Anne.

 

Gilbert smiled to himself. He didn't know why. But that always seemed to be his reaction to just about anything Anne did. She was always getting into some kind of trouble.

 

Gilbert got closer, standing at the edge of the restricted section, hands on his hips as his grinned at the ridiculous sight. Anne had climbed on Cole's back in order to read the higher shelves.

 

“Here!” She shouted, pulling the book from the shelf. Cole let her down. None of them saw Gilbert until they eagerly turned to leave the section.

 

“I can't believe we got away with-” Anne froze when she collided with Gilbert.

 

He raised his eyebrows smugly, Cole passed the book to Albus and Albus hid it behind his back. 

 

“What are you doing?” Gilbert laughed. 

 

“I could say the same about  _ you _ .” She retorted, folding her arms.

 

“I fell asleep.” He said simply and Anne finally took in his appearance. 

 

His hair was messy, as if he'd been frustratingly running his hands through it, his tie was loose and his shirt sleeves were rolled up as his robe and jumper were stuffed in his bag. He looked tired even though he'd just woken up.

 

She suddenly felt self conscious, vulnerable in her pyjamas while he was in uniform. It felt….more personal. She hadn't even thought anything of it with Cole or Albus seeing her, but with Gilbert it just seemed inappropriate somehow. 

 

“We were trying to find out about this mirror.” She didn't really want to explain it though, it could take too long and she didn't want to admit how she'd come to find it. 

 

Gilbert somehow seemed to understand, and didn't question further. “I should probably head back to my dorm before they figure out I'm not there. I can cover for Cole if needs be.” He added.

 

“Thanks, Gilbert.” Cole smiled.

 

But Gilbert was still looking at Anne. After a moment he finally spoke again.

 

“Well, I hope you find what you're looking for.” He smiled, before stepping back. “Goodnight, Anne.” 

 

“Goodnight, Gilbert.”

 

“Oh and uh, goodnight Albus and Cole…” he added almost as an afterthought.

 

Albus and Cole nodded and waved a hand as Gilbert disappeared into the shadows.

 

“Let's be quick about this.” Anne gestured for the two boys to follow as she dumped the book on the desk.

 

“Mirror...mirror…” she scanned the contents. “Mirror of...eri...erised?” 

 

She looked up at Albus and he shrugged. “Could be it?”

 

They turned to that page, and immediately Anne recognised the mirror.

 

“The mirror of Erised shows our heart's deepest desires.” Anne read. “So…?”

 

“That explains why you saw your parents but I saw socks.” 

 

“Socks?” Cole raised a hand to stop him. “You're deepest desire is socks?”

 

“They were really nice socks?” Albus almost shrunk back in embarrassment.

 

“Oh, I see…” Anne said, more to herself than anyone. “Erised... it's desire backwards. Like it's mirrored.”

 

“Look at this.” Albus pointed to the page where it had “ _ erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi _ ” written. 

 

“Backwards it says: I show not your face, but your heart's desire.” He read. 

 

“What do we do with it?” Cole left the decision up to Anne. 

 

“We can't just leave it…” Anne looked up from the book. “I can't go back. Everytime I go back, I find it harder to leave.”

 

“You’ll forget to live your life if you dwell on what could have been.” Albus closed the book. “It's dangerous.”

 

“You have to hide it.” Cole said. “We can't let anyone else find it and waste their life in front of it.”

 

“Anne!” Diana's voice rang throughout the library, stopping their conversation. 

 

Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Diana? Where's Ruby?”

 

Diana shook her head. “She's fine. She walked back with Gilbert.”

 

Anne felt an odd tightening in her chest at the thought of Gilbert and Ruby alone, but she shoved it deep down.

 

“Then what is it?” Albus returned from putting the book back.

 

“Headmaster Dippet. He's on patrol. We need to get out of here before he catches us.”

 

Anne grabbed Diana's hand and they ran, Cole and Albus following behind.

 

They managed to sneak back to their dormitories without getting caught.

 

“What are we doing about the mirror, Al?” Anne suddenly remembered once they were safe through the portrait hole.

 

“Cole and I will hide it somewhere. So you can't find it. It's easier this way.” He smiled sadly, and Anne nodded. As much as she wanted to see her parents, she knew how dangerous it could be. It was for the best.

 

Cole and Albus had hidden it the room of requirement, where hopefully it will remain undisturbed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly my favourite part of season 2 (after the "tragical romance and all?" , "Remains to be seen") is the part where Gilbert catches Anne sneaking on to the train and he's just so confused because it's just funny to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I know it kind of ended abruptly with them just hiding it but I didn't really know what else to do because it's left like that until Harry finds it I think or until Dumbledore is older and moves it so yeah. Anyway thanks for reading!


	9. Terrible wife

Anne slowly began to forget about the mirror over the summer. Albus had been right, she didn't know if she'd be able to drag herself away if she stayed there any longer. Instead, she focused on her studies when fourth year began.

 

Gilbert had suggested they study together if they wanted to have a fair, equal competition, but Anne didn't think she could be alone with him. The teasing from Albus and Cole would be unbearable. So instead, she invited Ruby and Diana along with her, not that Gilbert seemed to mind. If he did, he didn't show it.

 

Ruby had the idea of baking Gilbert a pie to thank him for studying with them and she had a firm belief that the way to a man's heart was “through his stomach”, so she decided baking a pie was a way to get Gilbert to like her...she had dragged Anne and Diana to the kitchens. Ruby seemed to have some kind of agreement with the house elves in the kitchen that they allowed her to bake if she baked them something as well.

 

Anne was reluctant to bake, Ruby kept talking about how it's going to show Gilbert what a perfect wife she could be. But it made Anne feel sick. Surely there was more to life than being a wife? But even still, what has her baking abilities got to do with marriage? If she wanted to marry, which she thought very unlikely that anyone wanted to marry  _ her _ , she would want to marry someone who liked her for her brains, for who she was. Not what she could bake.

 

Still she couldn't let her friends down, and Ruby seemed so excited to bake Gilbert a pie, so she agreed to help.

 

Anne made the filling for the pie, sneaking little tastes to the house elves when no one was looking.

 

When it was finished, the three of them took the pie to Gilbert, practically ambushing him at the Hufflepuff table during dinner.

 

Anne hung back a little while Ruby proudly presented the pie.

 

“We wanted to thank you for helping us, Gilbert.” She smiled sweetly and he smiled back, his gaze landing on Anne.

 

“It's no trouble.” He was still looking at Anne.

 

“Anne made the filling.” Diana said, grabbing Anne's arm and pulling her closer to the front. “She's an excellent cook.”

 

“But I would make a terrible wife.” Anne shouted, and Gilbert just looked at her.

 

She felt her cheeks burning. Why did she say that? She'd been thinking about how she didn't want someone to marry her because of her baking skills and it just slipped out.

 

“Right…” Gilbert cracked a smile after a while, finally looking away from Anne. “This looks great. Thank you.” 

 

Ruby was beaming from Gilbert's compliment. 

 

Anne went and sat down at the Gryffindor table and leant down, hiding her head in her arms.

 

“Anne?” Albus nudged her and she looked up.

 

“Why do I say things, Al?” 

 

He laughed, looking over at Gilbert on the other table. “Did you say something in front of Gilbert?”

 

Anne sat up, fully facing Albus. “I said I'd make a terrible wife. But we weren't even talking about that. Now he's going to think he's smarter than me because he knows how to control his tongue.”

 

“You know Gilbert thinks of you as equals. All this fair and square nonsense?” 

 

Anne sighed, “I can't look at him again.” She shook her head. “At least not for a while. I suppose we are friends, so I can't avoid him forever.”

  
  


After dinner, Gilbert pushed through the crowds of students, lightly tugging on Anne's arm.

 

“Anne,” he smiled, looking awkwardly at Albus who took the message that Gilbert wanted to talk to Anne alone.

 

“It was Ruby's idea.” Anne blurted out. “The pie. You should thank her, not me.” 

 

Gilbert shook his head, “I know. I wasn't…” he sighed. “Do you think you could talk to her for me?”

 

Anne felt a lump form in her throat. He wanted her to talk to Ruby? Probably to ask to court her or something. Not that Anne cared. He was her friend, he could do what he wanted.

 

“It's just…” he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, shuffling on his feet. “She's great and all, one of my friends. But I just don't like her romantically. And I wouldn't want to hurt her by making her think I would. I couldn't hurt her like that.”

 

“Oh.” Anne didn't know why she suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted. “How did you know?”

 

He laughed nervously, “She's not the most subtle.”

Anne thought about all the times Ruby had stared at Gilbert, had been over enthusiastic at anything he did, she just wasn't that subtle.

 

“Not that I don't think she's amazing.” Gilbert quickly said, nervously playing with the end of his tie. “But she's just my friend.”

 

“It's ok, Gilbert. I'll talk to her. She'll understand.” Anne nodded.

 

He smiled, looking relieved. Gilbert didn't want to hurt Ruby's feelings, but he couldn't lead her on like that. 

 

Anne ran off to find Ruby, and Cole came up behind Gilbert.

 

“You're one to talk about being subtle.”

 

Gilbert jumped, he'd been watching Anne leave and hadn't noticed the other boy. “What are you talking about?”

 

“You.  _ Anne. _ ”

 

Gilbert shook his head, laughing. “I can assure you there's nothing happening. We're just friends.”

 

“Oh so you're not turning Ruby down because you have feelings for Anne?”

 

“That's ridiculous.” Gilbert made to walk back to the common room, forgetting that Cole was in the same house. 

 

“You're right.” Cole rolled his eyes. “What would I know?”

 

“Are you hoping for Prefect?” Gilbert changed the subject sharply. 

 

“You can't get out of this that easy, Blythe.” Cole said, but Gilbert quickened his pace and they raced back to the common room.

* * *

 

Diana arrived to the courtyard to see Ruby delicately sniffing, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief as Anne comfortingly rubbed her arm.

Anne gave Diana and look that said “help me” and immediately she sat the other side of the crying girl.

“Ruby? What's the matter?”

“Anne told me Gilbert doesn't like me.”

“Anne?” Diana gave her a stern look.

“I didn't mean to sound so harsh.” The guilt sank in Anne's chest. “He'd told me he appreciated the pie and everything you've done, but he doesn't want to lead you on.”

“There's plenty of boys out there Ruby. Gilbert's your friend and always will be.” Diana tried to comfort Ruby. 

“It's... it's because he's in love with you. Isn't it?” Ruby looked at Anne and she recoiled. 

“What? No. No! We're just friends. Gilbert doesn't feel that way about me. No one would. I mean, look at me.” Anne tugged at one of her red braids that she hated ever so much.

Ruby sniffed and managed a weak smile. “I've seen how he looks at you. I guess I just tried to ignore it, but I should have known.”

“Well it doesn't matter because I don't care for him in that way.” Anne stood up. “Ruby I'm so sorry.”

“It'll get better eventually.” She sighed, and Diana wrapped an arm around her. “I think there was a handsome Ravenclaw that smiled at me the other day.”

“You see?” Diana smiled, but still wasn't sure Ruby was fully understanding.

“Why do boys have to be so complicated?” Anne sighed and sat back down, leaning on her palms.

“If I knew, I'd tell you.” Diana laughed.

“It's alright for you.” Anne said. “All the boys like you. Especially that Fred, I've seen him making eyes at you in the great hall.”

“That's nonsense.” Diana waved it off, but there was doubt in her voice. 

Anne sat and looked at Diana's and Ruby's hair. They both had such lovely colours, whilst she was stuck with horrible red. No wonder all the boys smiled at Diana. The thought had stuck in her mind for a few days, if only she could change her hair colour...

While she'd been studying, trying to get ahead in class, she had come across just the spell she was looking for. Colovaria. It was supposed to change the colour of things. And perhaps it could change her hair.

The bathrooms were empty, most people having retired to their dorms for the night. So Anne stood in front of the mirror and held her wand to her hair. 

She'd pictured herself with dark, raven colour hair, and hoped that this would work. “Colovaria.” She whispered.

It had worked, but instantly she regretted it. She didn't look like herself, she looked strange. Never had she imagined she'd long for her red hair, but she did. 

She tried to undo it, but couldn't remember the spell. Instead she tried to colour it red again, but she couldn't get the right colour and in her fluster she had somehow ended up with bright green hair. It was worse than anything she'd ever imagined. 

In her horror, she pulled the hood of her robe over her head and fled from the bathroom. She planned to get far away, but it was foiled when she collided with another person, books going flying.

“Anne!” 

“Gilbert!” She pulled the hood tighter over her hair. If he saw it she'd never live it down. He'd hold this over her forever.

He knelt down and gathered the books in his hand, trying to fit them in his satchel instead. He studied her panicked face.

“Hey, are you alright?” His voice was soft, and something in it made her feel like crying.

She shook her head, unable to speak. 

He saw her eyes beginning to water and he wrapped his arms around her. In the four years they'd known each other, they'd never been this close. He'd grown significantly over the years, where he was once practically the same height as her, he now towered over her. 

Against all her better judgement, she was able to fit her head under his chin. She didn't care what people would think, right now she just needed a friend.

It was all too much and she just started crying. She didn't care if he thought she was a freak, she couldn't stop herself.

“Anne? Anne what's wrong?” He pulled back, hands still lightly gripping her shoulders, and tried to read her face. He bent his head down so he could see into her eyes properly.

“I ruined it.” She muttered and his brow creased.

“Pardon?” He said. “Ruined what?”

She sighed. It was no good hiding it. He'd see it eventually. “I tried to make it not red but I just ended up making things way worse.”

She pulled the hood down and revealed her hair. 

Gilbert gave her a sad smile. “Why did you do that?”

“Because my hair is horrible. You said it yourself, it's like carrots.”

“Anne, that was three years ago. And I regret ever saying that. You know I didn't mean it.”

“But it's true. And I thought it'd be better but now it's green and I'm a freak.” She wiped her eyes. “My vanity has cost me.”

Gilbert took out his wand and hesitantly reached out for a strand of her hair in his free hand. She froze, the last time he touched her hair he pulled it and called her carrots. But this was different. It was...gentle.

“Reparifrage.” He whispered, his eyes never losing contact with hers.

And just like that, her hair faded back to its original colour. She stand and looked at it, a smile breaking on to her face.

“I never thought I'd be so happy to see my red hair again!” She laughed incredulously. “Thank you, Gil.”

He smiled, a weird jolt in his heart. It was the first time she'd called him by a nickname. But it seemed right. 

“Anytime, carrots.” He said, with a cheeky smirk on his face.

For once, Anne didn't care about the nickname. She was just glad to have her hair back to normal. Gilbert really was a good friend.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've just moved in to university so i don't know how regular updates will be, but i'm going to try and keep it failry regularly haha, we'll just have to see


	10. Perfect Prefects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times I wrote "perfect" instead of "prefect" and had to delete and retype was embarrassing

The summer before fifth year, Anne was anxiously awaiting an owl. One came from Diana, and Anne felt a little disappointed. She'd been waiting for one from Hogwarts to tell her if she had made prefect. Not that she didn't want to hear what Diana had been up to, but she really wanted to know if her dreams were dashed. If she didn't make prefect there was no way she'd ever be head girl.

 

“Anne? Anne!” Marilla shouted one day, waking Anne from her sleep. She urgently rushed down the stairs to see a brown owl on the window ledge, and a letter in Marilla's hand.

 

“Is this…?” She slowly stepped forward, holding out her hand for Marilla to pass her the letter.

 

“Well open it then.” Marilla smiled, just as eager to know of Anne was a prefect.

 

Anne was about to break the Hogwarts seal, but then held the letter against her chest. “But what if it's not? What if they've written to tell me I'm not worthy. I can't open it.”

 

“Do you want me to open it?”

 

Anne hesitated, then shook her head. “No, no I'll open it. I'd rather see the rejection for myself.”

 

Slowly, she ripped the envelope, taking out the letter. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before unfolding the letter.

 

Marilla watched in anguish as Anne's eyes scanned the paper and grew wide. Marilla had no idea if Anne was happy or distraught.

 

“I...I…”

 

“What does it say?” Marilla stood behind Anne, reading the letter.

 

“Congratulations Miss Shirley on being appointed female Gryffindor Prefect.” She read. “Oh, Anne this is excellent news!”

 

“I can't believe it.” Anne jumped up and wrapped her arms around Marilla. “I'm a prefect. I, Anne Shirley, am a _prefect_!”

 

“You'll have a lot of new responsibilities.” Marilla said, but she was still smiling.

 

“I feel as if somebody had handed me the moon, and I didn't know exactly what to do with it.” Anne sat down, a dazed expression on her face.

She looked in her hand at the small, red badge reading _prefect_. Only question was, who had been made the other Gryffindor prefect?

* * *

 

 

Anne wore her uniform on the Hogwarts express, eager to display her shiny new badge. As she walked past Josie Pye, she felt a sense of pride that she'd been the one to get prefect, _not_ Josie.

 

“Anne?” Albus greeted her with a huge smile. “You're the other prefect?”

 

“Wait, we're prefects together?” Anne felt relieved that it was Albus. If she had to do any duties, she was glad she'd have a friend. “This year is going to be the best one yet. I just know it.”

 

“We have Owls this year…” Gilbert's voice interrupted their conversation as he stepped into the compartment.

 

“And?” Anne put her hands on her hips. “Don't think because I'm prefect I'm going to let my guard down. I'm going to be studying harder than ever to get outstanding in all my O.W.Ls, and I'm going to be top of the year.”

 

He gave a grin as he reached up, shoving his trunk in the hanger above. “Is that a competition, Shirley?”

 

“Of course, Blythe.” She folded her arms confidently.

 

He turned to face her, holding out a hand to shake. “Well then, maybe the best prefect win.”

 

She looked at his outstretched hand. “You're a prefect?”

 

“Does that surprise you?” He had that smug expression on his face that Anne knew he was never going to grow out of, not at 11 years old, not even at 15 years old.

 

“You've duelled on school grounds, stayed out after curfew, had detentions…” she began listing her reasons but Gilbert stopped her with a laugh.

 

“You're not exactly a model pupil either. You've done worse than me.”

 

“Well I….I don't…” she couldn't really argue with him. “Fine.” She finally shook his hand. “May the best prefect win.”

 

And with that, another academic rivalry was set in place. Both determined to have the highest scores out of the entire year.

 

* * *

Anne and Gilbert threw themselves into their studies, while finding time to keep up with their prefect duties.

 

On nights she and Albus had patrol duty, Anne would recite from her favourite book: Tales of Beedle the Bard and he would listen with keen interest. The portraits would complain that they were trying to sleep, but Anne didn't care.

 

But whilst it was friendly, Anne and Gilbert's rivalry became more intense within the classroom. Outside class, they were just as friendly as ever. But during Defense against the dark arts, Anne and Gilbert took every opportunity to pit themselves against each other.

 

They were practising dueling, and Anne was determined to show Gilbert she was capable.

 

“Stupefy!” Anne pointed her wand at Gilbert but he was quick to block.

 

“Protego!”

 

She gripped her wand tighter, waiting for a moment he would be caught off guard. And then she would strike.

 

“You can do better than that, Anne-girl.” He raised his wand, a playful smile on his face.

 

“Try me.” She stepped forward, “Tarantallegra!”

 

Gilbert was too slow to react this time, the smile hadn't completely left his face, and his feet began to uncontrollably move as if he were dancing.

 

The entire class erupted into laughter, but Gilbert managed to utter “finite incantatem” to stop his feet moving. He fell to the floor, and Anne ran over to him, offering a hand to help him up.

 

He took it, and stumbled to his feet. “Congrats, Anne. You win. Fair and square.” His eyes crinkled as he smiled, and it took a second before he realised he hadn't let go of her hand yet.

 

As soon as he looked down at their hands, Anne quickly dropped his.

 

“I'll have to get you to teach me sometime.” Gilbert said as they were packing up after class. “You're really good.”

 

“How about a proposition.” She looked around, hoping no one was looking. They'd just get the wrong idea. “but I'm not doing as well as I'd hope in potions, and I know _you_ are...so how about a deal?”

 

“I'm listening.” He nervously ran a hand through his hair, it had gotten messed up during their duel but Anne certainly hadn't noticed it. Because she doesn't think if him like that. Nope, definitely not. She didn't have a moment when her brain told her Gilbert looked nice today. She ignored the feeling in her stomach when he smiled at her like that, and ignored the tingle in her hand when they'd made contact. No, she hadn't thought about any of that.

 

“Anne?”

 

She blinked, cheeks suddenly flushing when she realised she'd allowed herself to drift off into a daydream.

 

“Library.”  she said abruptly and his smile dropped to a confused look. “I mean, how about we meet in the library. If exams are soon we need all the studying we can get right? And we can help each other. I can't expect to beat you fair and square if we're not equals going in to the exam.”

 

It was slightly odd logic, but Gilbert wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to be alone with Anne.

 

Recently he'd started to think more about his feelings. He was big enough to admit that sure the first time he saw Anne he had a crush on her, that's how the fateful “carrots” incident had happened. But once he'd gotten to know her, he'd become merely her friend.

 

However once again, over the past couple months, something had changed. He was starting to think maybe he never had gotten over that crush after all, and perhaps he'd just lied to himself. The real reason why he turned down Ruby was because he was pretty sure he had feelings for someone else...for Anne.

 

So of course he agreed to study with her. Their friendship was uncertain, there was always something else lingering in the background. And Gilbert was determined to find out what it all meant. If maybe, just maybe, there was a chance she could ever feel the same.

* * *

 

 

Gilbert waited for Anne in the library, nervously bouncing his leg as he did so and tapping a hand on the desk. The librarian looked at him and shushed him for tapping his hand so loudly.

 

He didn't know why he was so nervous. He'd studied with Anne before. It was only Anne. But that was the thing. It was  _ only  _ Anne. By herself. With him.

 

He began fiddling with his books and playing with his hair, anything to distract himself. 

 

“I'm sorry I'm late, Gil.” Anne dumped a large pile of books on the table, looking flustered.

 

His heart jumped whenever she called him “Gil”. 

 

“Have you been waiting long?” She looked over her books at him, moving them so she could spread them about the desk.

 

He shook his head and smiled, “No. I just got here.” It was a lie. He'd been waiting about 20 minutes, scared she wasn't going to show.

 

“There was trouble with a first year in the common room but I had to wait for Albus to come back from who knows where to sort it for me.”

 

“So I was thinking we could start with potions.” Gilbert held up his textbook. 

 

Anne nodded, opening her own book. “Yes, thank you.”

 

They studied for a while, occasionally whispering to each other so as not to disturb other students. The library was beginning to empty as more of the lower years left, leaving 5th years and above who were cramming for their O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams. 

 

Anne sighed and her head fell into her book. Gilbert looked over at her, his forehead creasing. “Are you alright?”

 

She looked up and laughed madly, “Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine. I just don't understand any of this and I'm going to fail arithmancy because why do I need to know how to predict the future with numbers! It's ridiculous.” 

 

Gilbert laughed softly and gestured for her to pass over her book. “What bit are you stuck on?”

 

She slid her book across the desk, before standing up and walking over to his side, taking the seat next to him. Gilbert could feel her presence, and tried to concentrate on the book instead of how close she had leaned in over his shoulder to get a better look.

 

It had been fine when they were sat opposite each other, but now she was next to him and all he could think about was her shoulder brushing against his.

 

“Uh, so it's not too complicated if you break it down.” He said quickly, pointing to the chart and beginning to explain it to Anne.

 

They spent another few hours in the library, wanting to study all they could. Gilbert heard Anne yawn, and he asked her if she wanted to call it quits for the night.

 

“And risk you getting ahead of me?” She straightened up. “Nice try, Gilbert.”

 

He shook his head, casting a smirk at her. She really was passionate about her studies.

 

The library was practically empty, a few students were perhaps still lingering. Anne could feel her eyes getting heavy, and she rested her hand on her cheek to keep her head up. No way was she letting Gilbert think she couldn't handle this, she had to keep up with him.

 

“So for a patronus it's-” Gilbert looked up from his book but Anne had her eyes closed, her head leaning on her arm.

 

He looked around, but the library was completely empty. He didn't want to move her, he couldn't get back into the Gryffindor common room anyway, but he also didn't want to wake her. At least not yet, she seemed so peaceful and knew she could do with some extra sleep. She'd been working too hard.

He still had a little left to study, so he thought he'd let her sleep for a few more minutes and then he'll wake her up when he's about to leave.

 

The library was quite cold, so he took off his robes and draped them over her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold.

 

Gilbert could feel his own eyes beginning to droop, but he lightly tapped himself in the face. He just needed to finish reading this one page…

  
  


Anne woke up with a start. She looked around and noticed that the library was empty, but light. It was morning? Had she fallen asleep in the library?

 

It was then that she down and saw Gilbert collapsed on the desk, his head buried in the crook of his arm. He was breathing steadily and she knew he was still asleep. He began to stir, his head moving slightly to rest differently on his arm, but she could see his eyes were still closed.

 

Something in her chest felt tight when she looked at him, his hair was curly but even more messy than it usually was. His face was softer, relaxed, instead of in that grin he always seemed to have. Even if it did make her feel things she didn't want to feel when he looked at her like that. 

 

She quickly looked away, feeling like she was invading his privacy. She stretched, and something fell from her shoulders. It was a Hufflepuff robe.

 

She picked it up and held it in her hands, looking back at Gilbert. Sure enough, he was only wearing his grey sweater vest. 

 

There was that weird feeling in her chest again. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, she realised it wouldn't go away. It was such a small action, but it warmed her heart. He cared enough to keep her warm, even if it meant he would be cold.  

 

But Gilbert was her friend. And she couldn't ruin that by feeling like this, feeling like she could be in his presence for hours. He gave her a sense of comfort, and it was a feeling she'd not really thought about until now.

 

“Gil,” she whispered, lightly shaking his arm. “Gilbert.” She raised her voice a little and he snapped his head up.

 

“Wha-” his eyes were wide and he looked frantically around him until he saw Anne and visibly relaxed.

 

“We fell asleep.” She said and he ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. She pretended like she didn't notice how it stuck up when he did so. 

 

“What time is it?” He looked around, trying to see if anyone was here. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. His voice sounded a little groggy still from sleep.

 

Anne tried to again ignore the feeling in her chest, but her heart was beating unbelievably fast. “I have no clue.”

 

He nodded and started packing up his books. “Well, we should probably try and get to the Great Hall for breakfast, or our dorms.”

 

“Why didn't the librarian wake us up?” Anne said as they walked through the library. 

 

“Maybe she didn't see us? We were quite far back.”

 

They approached the door, but it didn't open. 

 

“Locked in the library. Again.” Gilbert laughed, remembering how last year he'd fallen asleep and caught Anne trying to sneak into the restricted section.

 

“You need to stop falling asleep in the library.” Anne rolled her eyes as she pulled out her wand. “Alohomora.”

 

The door creaked open, but thankfully the hallways were also empty. It must have been early.

 

“We better get back before people notice.” Anne said.

 

“So much for being perfect prefects.” Gilbert laughed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “We seem to keep getting in trouble.”

 

Anne shrugged. “By now I've given up trying to avoid it. Trouble often finds me.”

 

Gilbert nodded, that smile back on his face. “It does, doesn't it?”

 

“Well, I'll see you later Gil.” Anne hugged her books tighter to her chest. 

 

“I'll see you too.” He stepped back and they walked their separate ways back to their dorms.

 

Anne felt her cheeks flush when she allowed herself to think of what just happened. She'd fallen asleep in the library next to Gilbert Blythe. Ruby would have a fit. Albus and Diana would tease her about having a crush on Gilbert. But at this point, Anne was starting to think if maybe they were right...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to find time to write but i've been getting to know my flatmates so sorry that it's been a little longer than normal since the last update


	11. The competition begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit of a while since I posted :) I'm trying to keep updating but I don't have as much time at the moment.

The summer gave nothing but more fear for Anne as she nervously awaited the results of her exams. Marilla had asked Anne if she wanted to invite Diana over to celebrate the results together, and Anne was more than excited.

 

Diana had never been in a “muggle” home before, the Cuthberts being squibs meant they didn't live like other wizards.

 

Anne was frantically rushing around the house, making sure everything was perfect for Diana's visit. The results were supposed to arrive that day.

 

And owl hit the window pane (“honestly, that owl is useless.” Marilla muttered under her breath.) And Anne grabbed the letter from its claws.

 

It was the results. She promised Diana she'd wait, and sure enough, Diana arrived a little later, letter in hand.

 

“I'm so nervous.” She said as soon as Anne answered the door. “What if I fail?”

 

“I'm worried if I don't do well, I'll never stand a chance at head girl.”

 

“Don't be silly Anne, you're bound to get outstanding in all your exams. You and Gilbert studied so hard.”

 

Anne nodded, hoping her face hadn't given anything away. She still hadn't told Diana about that night in the library, how Gilbert had given her his robes, how they'd fallen asleep…

 

Diana would only say she was right that Gilbert had a crush on her, and that wasn't what Anne needed to think about now.

 

“Yes, but I still want to beat him.” Anne said quickly and looked down at her letter.

 

“Ok, one, two, three?” Diana said, and they ripped open their letters together.

 

Anne quickly read over the results, heart hammering in her chest. Diana was right, she'd gotten an _Outstanding_ in everything.

 

Diana had gotten mostly Exceeds Expectations, and the odd Acceptable. But she had passed everything overall.

 

They had a wonderful afternoon tea, celebrating their passing grades and toasting to a new year at Hogwarts.

 

“I can't believe we're sixth years.” Anne shook her head. “It feels like only yesterday we met on the Hogwarts express.”

 

“It certainly has been an eventful 6 years.” Diana agreed, taking a sip of her tea. “And to think, you hated Gilbert all those years ago and now he's one of your closest friends.”

 

Anne rolled her eyes, she didn't want to talk about Gilbert right now. Not until she figured out her feelings. “I've made plenty of good friends these past years.”

 

Diana dropped the topic. She knew how Gilbert felt, she'd seen how he looked when Anne wasn't looking. But she also knew how Anne felt. Diana just wanted them to admit their feelings, it would save an awful lot of grief.

* * *

 

 

 

Back at Hogwarts, everything was in place for sixth year to begin. Anne and Gilbert were still prefects, and duties would still remain. But this year, there was more pressure, as they’d be looking out for candidates for next years’ head boy and girl. Anne was determined to not let anything get in her way or ruin her chances of head girl, not even Josie Pye. And she certainly wasn’t going to let any boy - not one with soft brown eyes and curly hair, with a smile that sent butterflies in her stomach - distract her from achieving her goal.

 

“Anne!” Gilbert shouted, pulling her out of the daze she’d been in as she walked through the Great Hall. He waved an arm as she approached him. “I forgot to tell you, we tied.”

 

“Tied?”

 

“Our OWL results. We're joint top of the year.”

 

Joint top? She would have preferred to be top by herself, but she supposed if she had to tie with anyone, she was glad it was Gilbert.

 

“I know you wanted to be first,” he said, looking down at his feet as if he were ashamed. “But I think you did really great. Amazing, really.”

 

“I’ll just have to work even harder to beat you in our NEWT exams.” she laughed.  

 

But Gilbert still looked like he had something else to say and her smile dropped.

 

“Gil? Is there something wrong?”

 

He shook his head, “No I'm just…” he chuckled to himself. “You don't have a slate nearby do you?”

 

She raised an eyebrow, “No…?”

 

“Good.” Gilbert nodded and brought his wand out in front of him.

 

“Orchideous.” He said, and a bunch of flowers materialised from the end of it.

 

He smiled proudly to himself, handing them over to her. “Congrats, Anne-girl.”

 

And he whistled his way back to the Hufflepuff dorms, leaving Anne bewildered with a bunch of flowers in her arms in the middle of the great hall.

 

Anne was in a sort of trance as she made her own way back to Gryffindor. She couldn't help thinking about Gilbert. She was so caught up in her daydream that she almost walked passed the portrait hole.

 

“Wow, where'd you get those?” Albus stood up from his place by the fire as Anne walked in. 

 

“Huh?” Anne blinked.

 

Albus pointed to the flowers in her hand, she'd almost forgotten them. “The flowers?”

 

“Oh, uh...I was given them. For my exam results.” She shrugged and tried to escape to the girl dorms but Albus put a foot on the steps leading up and they turned into a slide, Anne coming crashing down with the flowers.

 

“Really?” She dusted herself off while Albus tried to hide his laughter.

 

“Gilbert gave you those. Didn't he.” It wasn't a question. Albus knew. 

 

“Yeah? But he was just being nice. He's my friend.”

 

“How much longer are you two going to say that?” Albus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Forever? Because we are friends and that's that.”

 

Albus just looked at her, both knowing that neither of them believed that. 

 

“What I feel or rather  _ don’t  _ feel for Gilbert is none of your business.” she folded her arms and retired to her room, Albus letting her go this time.

 

* * *

“Are you going for Head Boy next year, Cole?” Albus sat down under the tree opposite the lake, next to Cole.

Anne looked up sharply, a huge smile on her face. “Please? We could be Head Boy and Girl together?”

Albus awkwardly cleared his throat, “I was asking because I’m trying to figure out who I’m competing against.”

“I couldn’t choose between either of you.” Anne said.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m not applying.” Cole shrugged, “It just isn’t me. Besides I’m not a prefect so…”

“Just because you aren’t a prefect doesn’t mean you can’t be head boy.” Diana smiled, closing her own book.

“I think I’m alright.” Cole shrunk back and they dropped it. “Anyway, if there’s going to be a hufflepuff head boy, it’ll be Gilbert.”

“How romantic!” Diana clasped her hands together, half joking, half serious. “Anne and Gilbert as head boy and girl!”

“There is nothing romantic about that!” Anne quickly folded her arms across her chest, voice raising an octave. 

“Nothing romantic about what?” Gilbert’s voice broke the silence, and Anne slowly looked up to see him staring at her, Ruby by his side, head snapping between Anne and Gilbert.

“It’s nothing.” Anne dismissed it, but Albus wasn’t going to give up.

“Just Head Boy and Girl. Duties together, important roles. You know Anne is- ow!” Anne had elbowed him in the side to shut him up.

Gilbert nodded slowly, unsure what was happening and took a seat next to Cole. “Alright…”

“That reminds me, Albus.” Gilbert held his hand out. “May the best gentleman win.”

“Win?”

“Head Boy? I’m hoping to receive the honour.” Gilbert smiled proudly, tilting his chin up.

Albus grabbed his hand and shook his forcefully. “May the best gentleman win.”

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	12. Anne hears some good news

Anne spent hours in the library, determined to show that she was worthy of being selected as  head girl. Gilbert joined her because he wanted to make sure they were “equal” and if he was going to beat her, it would be “fair and square” - at least that’s what he told himself. It wasn’t because he was pretty much certain he was in love with one of his best friends.

 

Anne told herself that the feeling in her stomach and the rapid beating of her heart whenever she was alone with Gilbert was merely annoyance at his presence. But she knew she couldn’t keep lying to herself, that she was starting to feel his absence, that he made her feel relaxed in a way not even Diana or Ruby did.

 

Occasionally when they were studying, she’d find herself glancing up at him, seeing his forehead crease when he found something confusing, or how he’d subtly smile to himself when he got something right, thinking no one was watching. But Anne was, she couldn’t help it.

 

Little did she know that Gilbert was having the exact same problem she was. He’d glance up from his book, and see Anne diligently hunched over her own books. A hair would fall out of her braid and he had to almost sit on his hand to stop himself from reaching across and brushing it behind her ear for her. When she looked up, he would instantly snap his head down, hoping she hadn’t caught him staring at her like a creep.

 

They kept up their studies whenever they could, even during free time between classes. Diana, Ruby, Albus and Cole were sat in the courtyard, utterly amazed by the sight before them. Gilbert and Anne appeared to be duelling one another, testing out spells for their DADA exam next week. 

 

“Like this?” Gilbert waved his wand but Anne shook her head.

 

“It’s supposed to be a smoother motion.” she came up beside him and showed the correct wand movement, but he didn’t quite get it.

 

“I don’t understand!” Gilbert lowered his wand. “I’m doing the same thing as you?”

 

Anne also lowered her wand. “Not quite, you need to move it more like this.”

 

After a few moments of Gilbert clearly not getting it, she stepped behind him and held his arm gently in her hand. Gilbert tensed a little bit at her touch.

 

“Uh, see…” Anne slowly guided his arm. “It needs to be slower, more smooth.”

 

Gilbert looked behind at Anne, but her gaze was firmly fixed forward.

 

“There.” she said, and the spell worked.

 

Gilbert nodded, lowering his arm, but Anne still had it in her grip. She finally looked at him, her breath catching in her throat. He hadn’t been this close before, she could see the different shades in his eyes.

 

He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Anne could’ve leaned forward, could’ve closed that distance. But something held her back.

 

“Anyway,” Anne said, stepping back from him. “We should probably go to transfiguration. Right, Diana?” she shouted to the ravenclaw who had been absorbed in the moment between Anne and Gilbert.

 

“Oh, why, I suppose so…” she stood up and linked arms with Anne as they walked.

 

It wasn’t until they were safely inside the castle that Diana stopped. “Anne?! What was that?”

 

Anne didn’t have the fainted idea what Diana was on about.

 

“You and Gilbert? That was certainly some flirting between you two.”

 

“Diana, what are you talking about? I just showed him how to move his wand.”

 

Diana laughed incredulously, “Please, he knew what he was doing. You should’ve seen the look on his face when you held his arm.”

 

“You’re just saying things.” Anne dismissed it.

 

Diana decided she wasn’t going to argue anymore, even if it did look like Anne and Gilbert had almost kissed.

* * *

 

 

At the end of 6th year, Anne and Albus were called into the headmaster’s office. Instantly everything she’d ever done wrong had crossed her mind, and she panicked, scared today was finally the day she’d be kicked out of Hogwarts.

“I suppose you’re wondering why I’ve called you both in here,” Dippet folded his hands diplomatically on his desk. “No need to look so scared.”

Anne saw Albus relax, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to do the same.

“I’m here to tell you that despite the many incidents here at Hogwarts, I have chosen to make you head boy and girl.”

“Are you serious?” Anne leaned forward, “Are you actually being serious? Me? Head girl?”

Albus had the same confused and delighted facial expression. “I...I don’t know what to say.”

“You’ve both shown such promise these past 6 years. And I think the choice was well made.”

When Anne and Albus were dismissed, the calmly left the office. But as soon as they were out of earshot they jumped up and down, screaming with laughter.

“This can’t be real!” Anne raised her arms, hugging Albus tightly. 

“Anne! Albus!” they turned to see Diana, Cole, Ruby, and Gilbert running towards them.

“Is everything ok?” Gilbert studied Anne’s flushed  face.

“Gil, everything is more than ok.” she laughed, brushing her hair out of her face. “I’m head girl!”

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Anne, picking her up a little as he did so. “That’s wonderful!”

“I’m sorry,” Albus peeked out from behind Anne. “But I was made head boy.”

Gilbert nodded, holding out his hand. “Congratulations. You deserved it more than I did.”

“We were equally considered.” Albus shook his hand.

“I think this calls for a butterbeer?” Diana looked around at all the smiling faces as they all eagerly made their way to Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being kind of a filler chapter because next chapter things are (hopefully) going to get good


	13. Consequences aren't always a bad thing

Anne still struggled to believe that she was head girl. She felt immense pride that the two heads of the school were gryffindor. She didn’t know how she’d managed to secure the position, but she had. It was all she’d been wishing for since she arrived at Hogwarts.

 

There was a part of her that found she secretly wished that Gilbert had been head boy. Not that she didn’t absolutely adore Albus and was pleased it was him, but she had found herself feeling a little disappointed when she found out it was Albus.

 

Gilbert however was full of pride seeing the Head Girl badge on Anne’s robes. She deserved it more than anyone, even if she couldn’t quite see it herself. But not everyone felt the same way.

 

Gilbert had been in the boys’ bathrooms when he heard Billy Andrews and his crew. Normally Gilbert just ignored their dull conversations, but his attention was caught when he heard Anne’s name.

 

“It’s madness, why did he pick someone like _her_ for head girl? Does this school value anything anymore?”

 

The other boys began to mutter in agreement, but Gilbert kept his ear pressed to the bathroom stall door.

 

“It’s not enough that they allow mudbloods into Hogwarts, now they make them head girl? What’s next, a mudblood minister of magic?”

 

He tried to keep it together, he that getting into a fight with Billy wouldn’t help anyone. That was a lie. Anne was worth it.

 

The voices faded into the hall and Gilbert followed after them. “Andrews. Hey, Andrews!” he yelled, and everyone turned around, including Billy.

 

“Blythe, bud.” Billy never seem to get the point, no matter how clear Gilbert made it.

 

“I told you, I’m not your bud. And I thought I said to stop harassing Anne.”

 

Billy looked around, laughter strewn across his face. “Really? This again?”

 

“You obviously didn’t understand me last time.” Gilbert stepped forward, clenching his jaw.

 

“Gilbert, bud. Listen, why are you even sticking up for her?”

 

“Because she doesn’t deserve to be treated like this.”

 

Billy’s eyes locked on Gilbert’s in an intense stare as he drew his wand. But Gilbert lunged at him, tackling him to the ground.

 

Billy dropped his wand, and rolled over, pinning Gilbert to the floor with his knees and punched him in the face.

 

The students began to gather around the fuss, and soon Anne had heard about the commotion.

  


“Anne!” Ruby shrieked, grabbing her arm. “It’s Gilbert and Billy. Again.”

 

Anne dropped her books and pushed through the crowd, jumping on Billy’s back to pull him off Gilbert.

 

“Get off him!” she shouted, hitting Billy in his back.

 

Gilbert was able to push Billy off him but Billy shove back, Anne falling to the floor before jumping back on Billy and screaming “Stop it!”

 

For just a moment, Gilbert looked away from Billy, checking to see if Anne was ok. But that split second of lost focus was enough for Billy to shove Gilbert to the floor, knocking him out.

 

“What is the meaning of this!” Headmaster Dippet’s voice  bellowed in the corridor, but Anne didn’t listen. She fell to Gilbert’s side, cradling his head in her hand. His lip was bleeding and his eye looked bruised.

 

“Gil?” she looked up desperately for help.

 

The nurse was called and she took Gilbert away to the hospital wing.

 

“Please, can I go with him?” she needed to know he was ok, but Dippet wouldn’t allow it.

 

“No, we need to discuss the consequences of your actions. Mr Blythe will be taken care of.”

 

Anne swallowed the lump in her throat, no doubt about to lose her title of head girl. But none of that seemed to matter, not now Gilbert was injured.

* * *

 

 

Anne and Billy were taken to Dippet’s office. The silence was suffocating, Anne just waiting for the inevitable. She knew she was in trouble.

 

“I trust you understand this behaviour is not tolerated here at Hogwarts.” Dippet said, and Anne nodded solemnly.

 

“But it was Billy. I was only trying to stop him from killing Gilbert.”

 

“Is this true, Mr Andrews. Did you start it?”

 

“It was Gilbert. He’s always protecting that mudblood-”

 

“That language is also not tolerated at Hogwarts.” Dippet snapped, and Billy shrunk back in his chair.

 

“Gilbert...was protecting me?” Anne was taken aback slightly. She hadn’t known why he’d been fighting with Billy, but it was to stand up for her? Why would he risk getting in trouble over her?

 

“Now, I should expell you.  _ Should.”  _ Anne felt her breath catch in her throat at Dippet’s words. “But I’m willing to let this behaviour pass, if you promise this will never happen again.”

 

“I certainly promise,” Anne said, then cast a glance over to Billy, “But I can’t say the same for him.”

 

“I can assure you my behaviour will and always has been impeccable.” Billy lifted his chin, and Anne scoffed at the statement.

 

Nonetheless, they were both dismissed from Dippet’s office with nothing worse than detention for a week.

 

“You need to watch your mouth, you filthy mudblood.” Billy spoke in a harsh whisper. “You won’t always have Dippet, or your little friends, or your pathetic boyfriend to stand up for you.”

 

“Gilbert is not my-” Anne went to fight back, but then she reminded herself of something more important. Gilbert. He was in the hospital wing. She ran from Billy, pushing through the students to reach the wing.

 

She burst in through the door, eyes scanning the room for Gilbert. There he was, asleep but safe. His eye was a lot more purple now, and his lip had a small cut in the corner. He looked tired. She cautiously approached his bed, sitting on the chair beside it. His breathing was steady. Her heart ached seeing him like this, seeing him in pain. She wouldn’t know what she’d do if he…

 

Anne didn’t know what possessed her to do it, but she took his hand in hers. He didn’t react, and it sat limply in hers. She felt braver, and brushed his hair from his forehead, holding in a breath as she did it.

 

“I’m so sorry, Gil.” she whispered, squeezing his hand tighter. 

 

“You need to let him rest.” the nurse said, but Anne didn’t look away from Gilbert. 

 

“Just a few more minutes.”

 

The nurse could see this was a futile fight, and allowed Anne to stay.

 

Gilbert began to stir a few hours later, and every bone in his body ached. He could feel his chest was tight, like a weight was on it. He hadn’t realised how badly he’d been hurt. But he looked down and understood that it was actually a weight on his chest. Anne had fallen asleep by his bedside, her head falling forward on to this chest. Her hand was limp but resting on top of his. He smiled, his chest immediately feeling lighter. 

 

Anne began mumbling something in her sleep, it sounded faintly like “Gil…”

 

Gilbert tried to sit up, but it had disturbed Anne. She sat upright sharply and looked around to get her bearings, visibly relaxing when she saw Gilbert.

 

“You’re awake?” she through her arms around him, falling forward. “I was so worried about you.”

 

“You were?”

 

“I...I don’t know what I’d do if…” she trailed off, releasing him from her grip. “I’m glad you’re ok.”

 

Gilbert nodded. “I’m sorry Billy said those things, and that you got in trouble too.”

 

“Billy deserved it.” Anne couldn’t care less about Billy right now. “But, he told me you were defending me?”

 

There was an awkward smile on Gilbert’s face. He seemed embarrassed, but Anne thought it was kind of cute.

 

“I couldn’t let him talk about you like that. I know you can handle yourself, and that you don’t need some knight in shining armour but-” he never got a chance to finish his sentence. Anne had leaned forward, pressing her lips against his briefly. 

 

He was right. She didn’t need a knight in shining armour to fight all her battles, but she needed someone who was there for her, someone who cared about her enough to risk getting hurt. She needed someone who made her feel safe and comforted. She needed Gilbert.

 

She pulled back, eyes scanning his face. He had a dazed expression, but it turned into that goofy grin that she had once loathed, and now would do anything to see.

 

“You’re right. I don’t need a knight in shining armour, or a hero to fight my battles. I just want you. I just want you, Gilbert.”

 

His hand reached up and cupped her cheek, this time he was the one to lean in, smiling as he did so.

 

“So…?” Anne laughed when they finally broke apart. “Are we..?”

 

“Are we what?” Gilbert raised an eyebrow, playfully smiling. “Romantically involved?”

 

“It sounds less romantic when you put it that way.” she tilted her head, one hand interlocked with his. “But yes.”

 

“Finally.” Gilbert let out a sigh of relief before kissing her again, not caring that the rest of his body was in pain.

 

It was worth it. After so many years, it was worth it.

  
  


 

 


	14. Heart's desire

Gilbert was allowed to leave the hospital ward the next day, and the first thing he did was go to find Anne. She’d wanted to stay with him, but Gilbert insisted that she get some proper rest.

 

He caught a glimpse of red hair in the great hall, next to Albus. Anne. He was finally hers, and he couldn’t quite believe it.

 

“Anne.”

 

She immediately leapt up, rushing towards him and ignoring the stares in the hall. She didn’t care, once she let her feelings out there was no going back. 

 

Anne threw her arms around Gilbert, and he gladly opened his arms for her. “Gil.”

 

Gilbert pulled back, looking into her face. “This is real isn’t it? You really like me?”

 

She laughed, cupping one of his cheeks, “Yeah, it’s real.”

 

Gilbert nodded slowly, but his smile said it all. “Good,” he leaned in and she tilted her head up to meet his.

 

“Uh, Anne?” Albus’ voice interrupted, both Anne and Gilbert pulling back.

 

“Are you finally…?” he looked between Anne and Gilbert, who were smiling at each other, arms still holding one another.

 

“We are,” she said, and Albus gasped happily. It had taken way too long in his opinion. He wanted to ask them everything, but something about the way they were looking at each other told Albus that they wanted to be left alone for now, so he quietly snuck away.

  
  


“There’s too many people here…” Anne looked around, finally noticing the staring eyes. She grabbed Gilbert’s hand. “Come on.”

 

He followed her through the halls until they wound up in a quiet part of the castle.

 

“Was that always here?” Gilbert looked around, eyes  landing on a door he was sure he hadn’t seen before.

 

Anne shrugged, her eyes following his. “I’ve never seen that door.”

 

They approached it, and inside there was a cluttered mess of old items and an object Anne remembered all to vividly. She thought Albus had hidden it.

 

“I’ve read about this place…” Anne said, recognising it from a book. “It’s the room of requirement.”

 

“But why is it so messy?” Gilbert picked up an old broom, the handle breaking off as he did so, and he subtly placed it back down.

 

Anne shook her head, but she was already walking towards the object. But this time, instead of her parents, she saw the Cuthberts, and beside her...Gilbert.

 

“What is it?” Gilbert noticed Anne’s expression. 

 

She looked at him, how couldn’t he see it wasn’t just a mirror?

 

“What, what do you see?” she was almost scared to ask.

 

“Anne I don’t get it, it’s just a normal mirror.” he looked into it, “See?”

 

He pointed, “That’s you, and that’s me.”

 

“No one else?”

 

He raised an eyebrow, “No?”

 

Anne felt tears prick in her eyes when he added, “although that’s odd, we’re holding hands in the mirror but we’re not here?”

 

She flung her arms around him and he almost fell backwards, “Anne? Are you ok?”

 

She nodded, burying her head in his chest. He didn’t know. He didn’t know that the mirror shows your true heart’s desire. And to Gilbert...to Gilbert all he needed was him and Anne.

 

“I think I love you, Gilbert Blythe.” she whispered, and she felt his breath hitch and his heart speed up.

 

“I think I love you too, Anne Shirley.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been FOREVER since I updated. But uni is a lot more busy than I thought it would be and I just haven't had any time to write. So this is a really short chapter and kind of weird but I had to finish it. Idk if there'll be an epilogue, idk when I'll next get a chance to write.


End file.
